Show, Don't Tell
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La noche típica de Isabella Swan, operadora de una línea de sexo telefónico, da un giro con su última llamada de la tarde. Su sexy cliente le da más de lo que ella había anticipado. ¿Qué sucede cuando la vida real choca con la fantasía?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **Show, Don't Tell**

 **Capítulo 1**

—Y entonces, envuelvo mis labios alrededor de la cabeza y giró mi lengua sobre ti. —Lo espero en tres, dos, uno…

—¡Oh, Bella! Dios, bebé. —La línea se llenó de gemidos y jadeos cuando se corrió. Era tan predecible, pero estaba bien. Me gustaba saber qué iba a recibir. Los regulares eran mis favoritos—. Gracias, dulzura.

Sonreí. Él era el dulce.

—Eso sonó increíble, Jasper. Eres tan sexy.

—En serio sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a un viejo, Bella. ¿A la misma hora la siguiente semana?

—Aquí estaré. Que tengas una gran noche y llámame de nuevo si esa esposa tuya no te cuida como debería.

Su ronca risa sonó a través del teléfono.

—¿Estás bromeando? A María le emociona que te tanga. Menos trabajo para ella. Si supiera donde vives, te mandaría galletas.

Sacudí la cabeza. No era la primera vez que él intentaba sonsacarme esa información, pero no. La regla número uno era nunca proporcionar tu verdadera información. Ya estaba pisando esa línea al usar mi verdadero nombre, pero ellos querían algo sexy y Bella encajaba bien.

—Galletas es lo último que necesito, Jasper. Tienes lo que te toca y hablaré contigo la siguiente semana, ¿bien?

—Bien. Gracias, Bella.

—De nada. —Me encantaban los que eran amables y me agradecían luego de correrse. Siempre me hacían sonreír.

Colgué y cargué el tiempo que hablamos para enviarlo mediante mensajería instantánea. Una mirada al reloj me dijo que tenía cerca de treinta minutos antes de que llegara la hora de terminar por esta tarde. Podría trabajar más tiempo, pero mañana era lunes y regresaba a mi trabajo de día. Necesitaba estar bien descansada para la semana que se venía. Volví a pintarme las uñas. Jasper me había interrumpido antes de ponerme la capa superior. Terminé de hacer eso justo cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bella, tengo una llamada para ti. Aro.

Luché para no rodar los ojos automáticamente, pero le dije a Angela que me pasara la llamada. Aro era uno de los regulares y debería sentirme agradecida, pero su manía no me provocaba nada, lo cual era una pena. Esperaba correrme una vez antes de dormir, y siempre tenía la esperanza de esa elusiva llamada que me lanzaría por el precipicio. Oh, bueno. Arranqué el temporizador en mi computadora justo cuando entró la llamada.

—Hola, Aro.

—Hola, Bella.

Ya estaba respirando pesadamente. Esto no tardaría mucho.

—¿Qué estás usando?

Miré mi andrajosa camiseta y shorts para dormir. Esto no iba servir para éste, pero conocía el guion.

—Estoy usando ese camisón negro de encaje que te encanta verme puesto, junto con las medias de red y los Louboutins.

Aro soltó un ruidoso gemido y escuché el distintivo sonido de su mano moviéndose en su polla.

—¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó, su voz sonaba chillona y sin aliento.

—Por supuesto que puedes, bebé. —Pausé unos segundos para darle un efecto dramático—. Me quito mis tacones y levanto el pie derecho hasta tu cara.

—Oh, Dios. El olor.

Sí, porque los pies y los zapatos olían tan maravilloso. No lo entendía. Estaba bastante segura de que nunca lo haría ya que los pies me resultaban asquerosos. Pero a Aro no y era mi trabajo darle lo que le gustaba.

—Dale un beso.

Soltó un gemido ahogado.

—¡Sí! —Y lo escuche dar besos. ¿Quién sabía que podría estar besando de ese lado? Oh bueno, no me correspondía juzgar.

—Subo mi pie envuelto en la media sobre tu pierna y presionó tu polla.

—Oh sí. Oh, Dios. Tan bien.

Ahogué una risa. Siempre me divertía cómo los hombres tenían dificultad para expresarse cuando estaban a punto de correrse. Aunque, probablemente yo estaría igual si me corriera de verdad en una llamada. Solía recibir una pequeña explosión de satisfacción si usaba uno de mis juguetes. Era raro que me involucrara tanto en la llamada, pero me alegraba cuando pasaba. Después de todo, ése era el propósito.

—Paso mis dedos sobre ti. Estás tan duro para mí, ¿no, bebé?

—¡Sí, tan duro!

Tartamudeó un poco cuando le di mi otro zapato y subí el otro pie para trabajar en él. Describí cómo se sentían mis medias de seda acariciando sus bolas y su polla por unos minutos mientras sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen y se entrecortaban más.

—¡Estoy cerca! —gritó.

Era hora.

—Hazlo, Aro. Córrete para mí. Córrete en mis bonitos Louboutins.

Ésa era la llave que causaba la erupción.

—¡Oh, sí!

—Mira todo ese semen sobre esos bonitos zapatos. —Hice que mi voz sonara como si encontrara eso endemoniadamente sexy cuando, en realidad, si alguien se corría sobre mis zapatos de ochocientos dólares, sería obligada a apuñalarlos en el ojo con el tacón; usando guantes, claro, porque ew.

—¡Qué rico! —Aro soltó otro gemido cuando volvió en sí—. Qué zapatos tan bonitos.

Sabía lo que quería.

—¿Por qué no te los pruebas?

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto. Apuesto a que se ven increíbles en ti.

—Sí es cierto. —Soltó un suave resoplido—. Puedo sentir mi corrida entre los dedos.

Asqueroso.

—Sexy.

—Sí. Gracias, Bella. Hablaré contigo pronto.

—De nada. Dulces sueños, Aro.

Detuve el temporizador y le mandé 12:43 a Angela. Nada mal. Terminé justo a tiempo para…

El teléfono sonó.

—Hola. Estaba a punto de salirme.

—Lo sé, pero este hombre insiste mucho en hablar contigo. Es nuevo, e intenté decirle que había muchas otras chicas, pero sólo te quiere a ti.

Eso era raro.

—¿Pero es nuevo?

—Sí. Y es ilimitado.

¿Ilimitado? Esa era una buena palabra. Eso significaba que él podría hablar tanto como quisiera. No compró bloques de tiempo; seguiríamos hablando hasta que él terminara, lo cual podía significar que sería una larga noche para mí, pero también una lucrativa.

—Lo aceptaré. —Agarré mi pluma y mi agenda negra—. ¿Nombre?

—Anthony Masen.

Anoté eso.

—¿Quiere algo específico? ¿Alguna manía?

—Sólo a ti.

Interesante.

—Pásamelo.

Arranqué el reloj cuando entró la llamada.

—Hola. Habla Bella.

—Hola, Bella. Me gustaría que me dijeras señor Masen.

Bueno, está bien entonces. Su voz era preciosa, sexy y suave con ricos matices.

—Bien, señor Masen. ¿Qué estás buscando esta noche?

Se rio y un estremecimiento pasó a través de mí ante el sonido.

—Ya llegaremos a eso. Primero, cuéntame sobre ti.

Cierto. Era nuevo. Cuando no tenía especificaciones sobre lo que les gustaba, les decía cómo me veía realmente. Hacía que fuera más fácil recordarlo.

—Mido 1.60, tengo un largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés. De cuerpo esbelto, con algunas curvas, pero no estoy gorda. Tengo pecho 34C y mi mejor amiga dice que tengo culo de burbuja. No es un trasero nivel Kardashian, pero es de tamaño decente.

Esperé por la risa que usualmente llegaba, pero no la recibí. Uh oh. ¿Tal vez quería un culo tipo Kardashian? Odiaba andar a ciegas.

—Suenas muy sexy.

Uf.

—Gracias.

—Dime, Bella. ¿Por qué sexo telefónico?

De vez en cuando me hacían esa pregunta. Usualmente respondía de dos maneras: decía que estaba extremadamente caliente y era una divertida aventura, o decía que me sentía sola y lo veía como una buena manera de conocer a alguien y hacernos sentir bien a ambos. Por alguna razón, no quería decir eso esta vez. Había algo directo sobre su tono que me hacía querer ser honesta.

—Principalmente por el dinero extra. Cargo unas deudas, y quiero pagar mi préstamo de estudiante y mis tarjetas de crédito.

—¿Tu trabajo diario no te paga lo suficiente? —preguntó, casi sonaba molesto.

—Me paga bien, pero me gustaría pagar la deuda más rápido.

—Ya veo. ¿Y trabajar en una cadena de comida rápida o en una tienda no es una opción?

Suspiré. Sonaba como mi padre. O como sonaría mi padre si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo por dinero extra. Bueno, no, no sonaría así exactamente. No me estaba gritando ni me estaba amenazando con llevarme de regreso a Washington inmediatamente para poder mantenerme vigilada. Eso sería más del estilo de Charlie.

—Intenté en unos cuantos lugares, ninguno se acomodaba a mi horario. Y, para ser honesta, ir de un trabajo de oficina a estar parada durante horas en un restaurante o una tienda suena extenuante. Con este trabajo puedo llegar a casa, estar cómoda y hacer sentir bien a la gente. —¿Qué tenía de malo eso? Una parte de mí quería colgar ya porque el señor Masen me estaba haciendo enojar. Sólo el hecho de que él podría llamar y delatarme con Angela evitó que lo hiciera. El cliente siempre tiene la razón, incluso cuando es un idiota criticón.

—Creo que te hice enojar. Esa no era mi intención. Sólo quería saber por qué haces esto.

Me apacigüe un poco por eso. Curiosidad, lo entendía.

—Tal vez yo debería preguntarte por qué llamas aquí si estás tan en contra de esto.

—¿Dije que estaba en contra?

Mierda.

—No, en realidad no. Sólo sonabas muy juicioso.

—Me disculpo. Sentía mera curiosidad. Suenas hermosa. Claramente eres aventurera en tu sexualidad. Esperaría que salieras en una cita con tu novio en lugar de estar complaciendo… —se calló y exhaló—. Olvídalo. Cualquier cosa que diga será considerada un insulto.

Tenía razón sobre eso.

—Puede que te resulte raro, pero me _agradan_ muchos de los hombres con los que hablo. Y aunque algunos están del lado pervertido, todos son muy apreciativos y la mayoría son amables. Algunos se sienten solos, otros sólo tienen miedo de compartir sus deseos con la persona que aman por temor al desagrado o las críticas. No reciben nada de eso conmigo.

—¿Ninguna de las llamadas te disgustan?

¿Me estaba analizando? Aro apareció en mi mente, pero disgusto no era la palabra adecuada para ello. No me gustaba su fetiche, pero lo entendía. Sería honesta.

—Algunos son raros, pero de todas formas les doy lo que necesitan. —De repente se me ocurrió algo—. ¿Temes que lo que sea que desees me disguste?

Hizo una pausa antes de soltar una corta carcajada.

—Si supieras.

Bien, entonces era un raro. Tenía una linda risa. Y voz.

—No te juzgaré.

—Tal vez no ahora.

Esperé, ansiosa por ver si diría más. Después de todo, eran sus centavos. Bueno, en realidad sus dólares.

—Es… Bella, ¿me contarías lo que te gusta?

Parpadeé, sorprendida por el cambió de tema, pero seguí la corriente. Eso era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

—¿Sexualmente? ¿O en un hombre?

Se rio.

—En ambas cosas.

Eso era fácil. Conjuré _su_ imagen.

—Me gustan los hombres altos, alrededor de 1.80 o más altos. Esbelto, pero definido. Cabello corto y rebelde. Ojos claros. —Verdes.

Se rio.

—Parece que tienes a alguien en mente.

Sí.

—Tal vez.

—¿Tu novio?

Desearía.

—Dios, no. No creo que sepa que estoy viva.

Se rio. Me estremecí de nuevo por el sonido.

—Oh, lo dudo.

—Te sorprenderías —murmuré, alejando los pensamientos de Edward. Los pensamientos sobre él eran para más tarde, cuando estuviera sola en mi cama. Justo ahora necesitaba concentrarme en el señor Masen.

—Quizás. Entonces, ¿qué te gusta sexualmente?

Lo que me gustaba era cuando el que me llamaba se preocupaba lo suficiente para hacer esa pregunta.

—Me gusta el sexo oral.

—¿Dar o recibir? —preguntó antes de reírse de nuevo—. Déjame adivinar; ambos.

Esa era la respuesta típica, pero le di más.

—Sí, pero prefiero recibir más que dar, si soy honesta.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Por favor, se honesta. Lo encuentro refrescante. ¿Qué más?

¿Por qué no decirle? Podría hacernos pasar la parte de preguntas y respuestas de la llamada. Habíamos estado aquí al menos 20 minutos sin avanzar hacia el sexo. Eso era raro, aunque sí sucedía de vez en cuando. Teníamos unos cuantos corazones solitarios que llamaban sólo porque les gustaba hablar de cualquier cosa, desde su día, hasta religión y política. Aunque el señor Masen no me parecía de los que desperdician el tiempo. Tenía una meta final en mente y estaba ansiosa por ver qué era.

—La verdad es que me gusta ser un poco sumisa.

Soltó un gemido bajito y me encontré sonriendo.

—No del tipo que se arrodillan a tus pies y asumen su posición, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

—No. Eso no me atrae.

—¿Qué te atrae? —De verdad quería saber.

—Todo en su momento. Dime a qué te _refieres_.

Bien, pues.

—Me refiero a ser atada y tomada. Dejarlo tener el control por completo, dejarlo hacerme lo que quiera. —Fantasía número uno, muchísimas gracias. Tan sólo hablar de ello me ponía caliente.

Una pequeña interrupción en su respiración fue el único sonido que escuché por varios momentos.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta un hombre poderoso, uno que tomará lo que quiere, que te hará querer lo mismo?

Jesús. Sentí un tirón en mi vientre bajo por sus palabras.

—Sí.

—Resulta que eso funciona muy bien para mí, Bella. —Su voz bajó un poquito más. Dios, qué buena voz. Él debería ser el operador de sexo telefónico. Yo le llamaría.

—Me alegra. —En serio que sí. Se sentía bien complacerlo con tan sólo ser honesta sobre lo que me gustaba—. ¿Qué otra cosa funciona para ti?

—Tú.

Sentí ese tirón de nuevo. Esa palabrita no debería afectarme tan fácilmente, pero, por alguna razón, viniendo de él, sí me afectaba. No sonaba como una línea practicada. Me había acostumbrado a ellas durante los últimos meses, demonios, yo las usaba. Pero él sonaba genuino.

—Bueno, soy toda tuya. ¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo? —Hora de comenzar esta llamada para no estar como zombi mañana.

—Tengo una fantasía que me gustaría discutir.

—¿Cuál es tu fantasía? —realmente quería saber. Esperaba que no fuera muy rara y que fuera caliente. Miré mi vibrador de bala en el sofá junto a mí. Quería correrme, y este hombre tenía la voz para hacerlo, si no era muy raro. Ya veríamos.

—Soy el gerente general de mi compañía.

Por supuesto que sí. Secretaria traviesa, aquí vamos. Aunque no estaba tan mal. Tal vez me empinaría sobre su escritorio y me daría unas nalgadas antes de follarme. Eso sería suficiente. Esperaba que no quisiera una mamada mientras me dictaba. Dios, odiaba ese cliché, y lo había usado más de una vez para este escenario.

—Hay una mujer que trabaja para mí. Su nombre es… bueno, la llamaremos Bella para nuestro propósito.

Sonreí.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas con eso. —Había ocasiones en que tenía que ser su esposa, suegra, madre, y muchas otras cosas. Ser yo misma era fácil.

—Seguro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿ella es tu secretaria?

Se rio con esa hermosa risa.

—No. Tengo lo que se conoce como asistente personal, pero él no es mi tipo.

Ops. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

—Lo siento. No debí haberlo asumido.

—Está bien, Bella. Imagino que hay muchos hombres con esa fantasía en particular. Sólo sucede que esa no es la mía. —El reloj seguía corriendo en mi computadora. Mi siguiente cheque iba a ser uno bueno—. Esta mujer, Bella, trabaja en uno de los departamentos de mi empresa. Nunca he hablado con ella.

Alcé una ceja.

—Debe ser una compañía muy grande. —No era algo raro. Igual yo nunca había hablado con _él_.

—Me va bien.

Ahí estaba la risa de nuevo. Me hacía cosquillear.

—Entonces, ¿ella es intocable? ¿Tienes reglas que les prohíbe tener relaciones entre empleados? —Mucha gente dentro de Cullen salían juntos.

—No exactamente. No se anima a la fraternización, aunque sí sucede de vez en cuanto, pero como yo soy el gerente general, no me le he acercado.

—Entonces, ¿qué te detiene de hablar con ella? Perdóname si me equivoco, señor Masen, pero no pareces ser del tipo que deja que las cosas que se le atraviesan en el camino le impidan hacer lo que quiere.

—No lo soy. Es que hay algo en ella. La quiero de formas en que nunca antes he querido a nadie. ¿Alguna vez has querido tanto a alguien, Bella?

Dios. Sí. Sentí ese tirón de nuevo por sus palabras.

—Sí.

—¿Y has hecho algo al respecto?

Maldición.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Era raro lo similares que eran nuestras situaciones.

—Porque es mi jefe. Prefiero soñar de lejos que perder mi trabajo por un imprudente intento de seducirlo.

Soltó un suspiro por la línea.

—Entonces entiendes la situación en la que me encuentro.

—Sí. Lo entiendo muy bien.

—Bien. Entonces tal vez podamos pretender, tan sólo por esta noche, que yo soy tu jefe, y ambos podemos tomar lo que queremos el uno del otro.

—Creo que eso suena increíble. —Sí sonaba. Tanto que me descubrí agarrando mi juguete. Iba a correrme con esta llamada fingiendo que el señor Masen era Edward Cullen.

—Muy bien. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Isabella, el señor Masen te quiere en su oficina inmediatamente para discutir el asunto Tate.

Aquí vamos. Deslicé el vibrador dentro de mis shorts, poniéndolo sobre mi clítoris y encendiéndolo en el nivel bajo.

—Por supuesto. Iré de inmediato.

Estiré la mano y moví las páginas de mi _Entertainment Weekly_ para añadirle autenticidad a mi actuación. Me gustaba ser lo más real posible. Luego golpeé mi mesita de centro.

—Pase.

—¿Quería verme, señor Masen?

—Sí. Cierra la puerta.

Sin un por favor. Pura autoridad en esa voz. Era endemoniadamente sexy. Me estremecí y aceleré la velocidad de mi vibrador.

—Sí, señor. Traje el archivo Tate.

—Eso no será necesario, Isabella.

Oh, me gustaba eso. De hecho, sí me decían Isabella en el trabajo, así que realmente sentía que estaba en la oficina de Edward Cullen.

—Siéntate.

Una vez más, no me lo pidió, fue una orden. Tan caliente.

—Debo disculparme, Isabella. La verdad es que te traje aquí con mentiras.

¿Cómo debería responder? Intentaría esto.

—No va a despedirme, ¿o sí?

Soltó otra risa.

—No. Recursos humanos te habría hablado si ese fuera el caso.

Por supuesto. Los ejecutivos no se molestaban con los peones. Tonta Bella.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí, señor?

—Estás aquí porque te he notado en la oficina y me gusta lo que veo.

Si tan sólo Edward Cullen me dijera esas palabras.

—Gracias, señor. Intento ser una buena empleada.

Se rio.

— _Me levanto de mi silla y me acerco a donde estás sentada. Pongo mi mano en tu hombro, y te aparto el cabello del cuello._

Tengo la piel chinita. Sí y por favor.

—No mencioné nada de tu trabajo, Isabella, aunque estoy seguro de que eres una buena empleada.

—Pero dijo…

—Que me gustaba lo que veía. _Bajo un dedo a lo largo de tu mandíbula._ Y me gusta, mucho. Eres una mujer hermosa.

—Gracias, señor. —¿De dónde demonios había salido ese suspiro entrecortado? Ni siquiera había tenido que fingirlo.

—Como sabes, Isabella, soy implacable en el mundo de los negocios. Veo lo que quiero. Y lo tomo.

Veme. Tómame. Subí todo el potencial de mi vibrador. Este chico todavía ni siquiera me estaba desnudando y ya estaba mojada.

—Sí, señor.

— _Me acerco para pararme frente a ti, recargándome en mi escritorio_. Cuando hago una adquisición, la investigo a fondo antes de decidir si la haré mía para siempre. ¿No crees que esa es una buena práctica de negocios?

—Sí, lo creo. Tiene sentido saber si realmente quieres a alguien, o algo, antes de comprometerte en ello.

—Entonces, ¿apoyas mi método?

Muchísimo. Quería que me investigara.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Párate, Isabella. _Camino a tu alrededor, mis ojos acarician cada centímetro de tu cuerpo._

Dios mío. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Me quité los shorts y me saqué el vibrador. Esta conversación merecía mis dedos. Cómo deseaba que fueran los de él.

—Te ves incluso más encantadora de cerca.

—Gracias.

—Pero requiero de un poco más antes de seguir adelante, Isabella.

Podría pedirme cualquier cosa y se la daría. Presioné dos dedos en mi clítoris, lo encontré mojado y húmedo. Estaba tan lista para él.

—¿Qué es lo que requiere, señor?

—Una probada. _Acuno tu cara en mi mano y rozó mis labios sobre los tuyos._ Exquisita.

Nunca antes había anhelado que un beso virtual fuera real.

—Usted también.

Se rio.

—Me alegra que lo pienses, Isabella. Y debo decir, esa pequeña probadita de ti es casi suficiente para hacerme actuar en mi interés por adquirirte, pero me temo que voy a necesitar un poco más.

¿Se estaba poniendo más caliente aquí o era sólo yo? Una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Qué más necesita?

— _Bajo mis manos por tu cuerpo, moviéndolas para acunar tu culo_. Si fuera a comprar un restaurante, no lo compraría luego de probar sólo una entrada. Ese no sería un buen negocio, ¿no?

Niego con la cabeza a pesar de que no puede verme.

—No. Tal vez sólo hacen bien una entrada.

—Exacto, Isabella. Me entiendes muy bien. Sabía que lo harías. Voy a necesitar intentar algo de todo el menú para saber si realmente lo quiero. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Como una jodida tortura puramente celestial.

—Creo que tiene sentido para un buen negocio, señor Masen.

—Así es, Isabella. _Te quito el saco de los hombros, desabotonando esa bonita blusa._ Debo admitir que he estado muriendo por ver qué usas debajo de tu ropa de intelectual.

Sonreí. Le encantaría escuchar lo que usaba de verdad.

—Bueno, señor, una de las razones por las que necesito un segundo trabajo es que tengo una debilidad por cosas bonitas de seda.

Se le atoró la respiración.

—La tienes, ¿eh?

—¿Le gusta mi sostén azul clarito de encaje con los tirantes azul oscuro y el pequeño moño en medio? —le pregunté con timidez. Iba a usar ese sostén mañana. Tal vez podría tropezarme frente al señor Cullen y abrirme la blusa de alguna manera.

—Me gusta muchísimo, Isabella. Dime, ¿usas tu ropa interior a juego?

Sonreí. Demonios, sí lo hacía.

—¿Por qué no lo ve usted mismo, señor Masen?

—Creo que lo haré. _Bajó el zíper de tu falda y la bajo sobre tus caderas_. Nunca te he dicho lo sexy que te encuentro, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—No, señor. —Dios, me hacía sentir tan bien.

—Un error que planeo corregir muchas veces esta noche. He pasado muchas reuniones aburridas pensando en lo que me gustaría hacerte.

Que Dios me ayude, estaba muriendo por saber qué quería hacerme.

—Y veo que, en efecto, coordinas tu ropa. Como no tenías ni idea de que tendríamos esta reunión hoy, siento la necesidad de preguntarte si planeabas que alguien más viera este delicioso conjunto.

Pensé en jugar con él para ver que me haría un señor Masen enojado y celoso, pero eso podría retrasar el placer que quería desesperadamente. Mis dedos estaban mojados con mi necesidad y no tardaría mucho en correrme.

—No, señor. Sólo me gusta sentirme bonita, me hace sentir sexy y poderosa el usar ropa interior elegante.

—Pues cumple con su trabajo, Isabella. _Subo mis manos por tu cuerpo, tocando ligeramente tus piernas, tus rodillas, tus caderas. Me detengo en tus bragas, trazando con el dedo el centro._

Oh, sí. Solté un gemido ante la imagen que estaba pintando. Podía verlo. Casi podía sentirlo. Tal vez debería meterme a la oficina de Edward mañana y esperar ahí, usando sólo mi ropa interior. Probablemente no me despediría, o si lo hacía, quizá me follaría primero. Valdría la pena.

—¿Te gusta eso, Isabella?

—Sí, señor.

—Dime, ¿cuál es el nombre de ese jefe que tanto deseas?

¿Qué dañó había en decirle?

—Edward.

—Me gusta. Puedes llamarme Edward si quieres.

Oh, hombre, sí quería.

—Gracias, señor. Quiero decir, Edward.

—Sí, muy bien, Isabella. _Deslizó mi dedo debajo de tus bragas, y siento lo mojada que estás por mí._ Estás mojada para mí, ¿no, Bella?

—Sí, Edward. Muy mojada. —Metí mi dedo medio dentro de mí, gemí imaginando que era su dedo.

—Déjame escucharlo.

No era la primera vez que me habían pedido tal cosa, y sabía que no sería la última. No estaba segura de si de verdad podía escucharme, pero puse el teléfono junto a mi regazo y me masturbé. Estaba lo suficientemente mojada para escucharlo, y esperaba que él también pudiera. Luego de unos veinte segundos, agarré el teléfono.

—¿Lo escuchaste?

—Sí. —Podía escuchar su respiración por el teléfono, y sonaba más pesada. Tal vez él también estaba cerca de correrse.

—Eso fue, simplemente, la cosa más sexy que he escuchado jamás. ¿Pensar en mí, en Edward, fue lo que te puso tan mojada?

—Sí, señor.

—Bueno, te dije que necesitaba probar el resto del menú, y me parece que el postre está listo para mí.

Cristo. Podría devorarme siempre que quisiera.

—Lo está.

— _Bajo tus bragas por tus largas y perfectas piernas, y te abro las piernas._ ¿Te depilas, Isabella?

Odiaba esa pregunta ya que no tenía idea de lo que preferían. Sin embargo, le contesté con la verdad, igual que llevaba haciendo toda la noche.

—Sí.

—Bien. No hay nada que me estorbé.

Uf. La última cosa que quería era enfriarlo ahora, cuando estaba lista para explotar.

— _Me inclino hacia adelante y le doy una lamida larga y completa a tu coño, moviéndome de abajo hacia arriba, jugando con tu clítoris con mi lengua._

Oh, sí. Eso es.

—¡Edward!

—Deliciosa, Isabella. _Te llevo a mi escritorio, te subo en él y abro bien tus piernas._ Tantas veces he pensado en ti así, sonrojada, hermosa, esperando por ser follada. Quieres que te folle, ¿no, Isabella?

—Sí. Edward, por favor. —Acaricié con furia mi clítoris. Tan cerca. Tan malditamente cerca.

— _Me pongo de rodillas y chupo tu clítoris con mi boca, mordiéndolo gentilmente mientras meto un dedo en tu apretado y mojado coño._

Eso lo hizo. La imagen de Edward, comiéndome en su escritorio mientras lo sostenía del cabello y lo guiaba a donde lo quería, me hizo estallar. Me corrí ruidosamente y con fuerza; más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Su respiración era más pesada cuando finalmente recuperé mis sentidos.

—Eso era todo lo que estaba esperando. Gracias, Isabella.

Espera, ¿qué?

—¿Qué hay de ti? No te has corrido, ¿o sí?

Se rio.

—No. Esto se trataba de tu fantasía. Resultó coincidir muy bien con una mía.

Eso era dulce, pero raro. El hombre había gastado una pequeña fortuna para hablar conmigo, ¿pero no se iba a correr?

—¿Qué hay del plato fuerte? No lo has probado aún.

Esa deliciosa risa sonó de nuevo.

—Pretendo probarlo muy pronto, Bella. Créeme cuando digo que me hiciste la tarde. ¿Cuándo trabajas de nuevo?

Al menos parecía que quería más.

—Estaré mañana en la noche luego de las seis, hora del este.

—Bien. Te veré mañana pues. Dulces sueños, Bella.

—Buenas noches, señor Masen.

—Edward —me corrigió con una risa.

—Edward.

No quería colgar, pero era él el que pagaba la cuenta. Detuve el reloj, casi se me salen los ojos cuando vi que habíamos pasado más de una hora en el teléfono. Sí, fue una noche muy buena para mí. No sólo me pagaron, sino también me corrí. Puras victorias.

—Te digo, Alice, fue increíble.

—¡Estoy tan celosa! ¡Amo las llamadas ilimitadas! No tienes que mirar el reloj y repetirles que su tiempo se está acabando y preguntando si quieren extenderse. Nada arruina el momento como interrumpir a un chico cuando está a punto de reventar una nuez para preguntarle si quiere continuar.

Me reí.

—Cierto, pero eso no hubiera molestado a este hombre. Ni siquiera se corrió. Sólo le importaba yo.

—Perra suertuda. Mi última llamada del día terminó con una mamada donde él colgó justo cuando se estaba corriendo. O sea, te doy la satisfacción, ¿pero ni siquiera me dejas escucharte terminar? ¡Qué grosero! —su bonita cara estaba arrugada de manera cómica.

—Sí, esos son molestos, pero son mejores que los que cuelgan al azar. Siempre me pregunto qué hice o dije mal.

Agitó una mano.

—Probablemente es cuando entran sus esposas en el cuarto. Pasa todo el tiempo.

Buen punto. Alice sabría.

—Sí. Como sea, me preguntó si iba a trabajar esta noche, así que tal vez va a llamarme de nuevo.

Quería que me llamara. Quería saber que yo lo hacía sentir tan bien como él me había hecho sentir.

Alice le dio un bocado a su ensalada. Estábamos comiendo el almuerzo en el techo del edificio de nuestras oficinas. En días agradables nos gustaba subir y comer junto al jardín del techo.

—¡Parece que alguien tiene un nuevo regular! ¡Debería robártelo como tú me robaste a Jasper!

Me reí y le codeé el brazo.

—No te robé a Jasper. Él…

—Me llamó cada semana por un año, pero una llamada contigo y de repente se olvida por completo de Ariel.

Me sentía mal. Alice era la que me había conseguido el trabajo.

—No pretendía quitártelo. Puedo enviarlo contigo si quieres.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bromeando, Bella. Creo que es genial. De todas maneras, Jasper necesitaba a alguien que sonara un poco más sexy. Yo tengo mis manos llenas con los pervertidos de menores.

Era cierto. Alice tenía una voz que sonaba juvenil, así que le enviaban a los que querían adolescentes. Estaba muy ocupada.

—Pues bien. Pero no puedes tener al señor Masen. Es mío.

—¿No querrás decir Edward? —preguntó con una risita—. No puedo creer que lo hiciste pretender ser el jefe al que has codiciado durante meses.

—¡Fue su idea! Y fue endemoniadamente caliente.

—¿En serio te corriste? —preguntó, estudiándome con sus ojos grises claritos.

—Sí.

—Como dije, perra suertuda. Le voy a pedir a Ang que me mandé un misterioso hombre ilimitado; el siguiente que reciba es mío.

Sonreí.

—Me parece bien. Yo ya tengo a mi ganador.

—Te odio.

—No, no me odias.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Cierto. Bien, PS, que significa Perra Suertuda y Bella Suertuda*, regresemos a trabajar.

Me paré y agarré mi comida.

—Sí. Supongo que lo mejor será regresar.

—¿Estás segura que no te quieres bajar en el piso 33? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Quisiera! Me temo que el sexo de oficina va a tener que esperar para la llamada de esta noche del señor Masen.

—Atrévete a soñar, Perra suertuda. Atrévete a soñar.

—Isabella.

Alcé la vista y formé una sonrisa para mi supervisora, Jessica Stanley. No me importaba mucho, pero era una jefa decente.

—¿Sí, Jessica?

—Te necesitan en el piso ejecutivo. —¿En serio? ¿Por qué? Le lancé una mirada y se encogió de hombros—. No me dijeron por qué.

Pues supongo que eso era bueno. Probablemente le habrán hecho saber a mi jefa directa si me iban a despedir. Agarré mi bolsa y me dirigí al elevador, intentando ignorar las pequeñas mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Eran nervios por la posibilidad de perder mi trabajo, o seguían siendo por lo de anoche, por imaginar lo que podría pasar si Edward Cullen supiera que existo? Me froté mis sudorosas palmas en la falda, intentando ser discreta ya que había una cámara en el elevador. Me bajé en el piso 33 con el corazón martilleándome en el pecho.

Un hombre estaba sentado en un escritorio frente al pasillo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Soy Isabella Swan. Mi jefa me dijo que viniera aquí de inmediato.

—Ah, sí. Un momento, por favor. —Agarró el teléfono y presionó un número—. La señorita Swan está aquí. —Escuchó por un momento—. Bien, señor. —Colgó la bocina—. Puedes entrar.

—Bien. —Avancé un paso hacia el pasillo antes de darme cuenta de que no sabía a dónde debía ir—. ¿A dónde?

—A la oficina del señor Cullen; al final del pasillo.

Santa mierda. Iba a reunirme con Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué? Las mariposas en mi estómago se duplicaron mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la oficina. El alfombrado de aquí era más afelpado que el de mi piso. Al menos, si me despedían, la última caminata por el pasillo sería esponjosa bajo mis pies.

Dios, era un desastre.

Toqué en la puerta al final del pasillo que estaba marcada con Edward A.M. Cullen. Eso era raro. ¿Tenía dos nombres o tenía una fascinación con la mañana? Yo tenía una fascinación con él, mañana, tarde o noche.

Un suave "Pase" sonó y empuje la puerta para abrirla luego de respirar profundamente para calmarme.

Por supuesto, el aire salió inmediatamente de mis pulmones al verlo. Era precioso; no había duda de ello. Usaba un traje italiano que probablemente costaba más de la mitad de mi salario. Su cabello era una miríada de colores, una mezcla de cafés y rubios con un poco de rojo mezclado para rematar. Sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes, me dejaron clavada en mi lugar cuando cayeron sobre mí. No sonrió, y sus ojos se movieron sobre mí. Algo en la forma en que me veía me hacía pensar que intentaba ver a través de mi cuerpo y directo a mi mente. Era completamente encantador.

—Toma asiento —me invitó sin soltar ni una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a la silla de piel que estaba frente a su escritorio con piernas repentinamente temblorosas, hundiéndome en la silla con alivio al no haberme caído de cara frente a este mismísimo dios. Sus manos se apretaron en el escritorio, antes de que las juntara. Había tenido demasiadas fantasías sobre esas manos, y encontré que era difícil apartar la vista de ellas, hasta que él se aclaró la garganta.

Alcé la vista hacia él e intenté poner una sonrisa. Estaba bastante segura que era más una mueca, pero al menos lo intenté.

—Supongo que te preguntas por qué estás aquí.

Asentí lentamente.

—Sí, señor.

Sus labios formaron una brillante sonrisa un momento antes de controlar su expresión. Vaya, esa sí que era una sonrisa matadora. Quería verla una y otra vez.

Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y luego los volvió a abrir, inmovilizándome con su mirada.

—Estás aquí para discutir el asunto Tate.

Jadeé cuando sus palabras penetraron mi cráneo. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces, pero no podía encontrar las palabras. Quería que el piso se abriera y me tragara completa. No, quería que él se abriera y me tragara completa. ¿O tal vez debería hacérselo yo a él?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté cuando finalmente pude formar una palabra coherente. Tenía que saber cómo lo había descubierto.

Sonrió.

—El jardín del techo es a donde voy cuando necesito tiempo a solas para pensar. Hace unas semanas estaba ahí arriba y te escuché a ti y a tu amiga hablar de tu, uh, segundo negocio. Cuando vi que eras tú —se encogió de hombros—, tuve que averiguarlo por mí mismo. No tienes idea de a cuántos números llamé antes de encontrar a la Bella correcta.

Estaba halagada. Y molesta.

—¿Exactamente con cuántas chicas hablaste?

Se rio.

—Sólo me tomaba un minuto descubrir que no tenía a la Bella indicada. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. No quería a nadie más.

La felicidad se movió a través de mí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo de una manera adorable.

Quería enterrar mis manos en ese cabello, jalar su cara hacia mí y besarlo. Fue entonces cuando noté la placa en su escritorio que decía Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Sonrío cuando vio dónde habían caído mis ojos.

—Qué lindo.

—Eso pensé. —Me miró por varios momentos—. La decisión es suya, señorita Swan. Puedes irte, y podemos pretender que esto nunca paso, o puedes quedarte y hacer realidad la fantasía. Ya me cansé de desearte a lo lejos.

Me paré y me dirigí a la puerta sin decir palabra. Suspiró detrás de mí. Tonto Edward. ¿De verdad creía que me iba a ir? Le puse el seguro a la puerta de su oficina antes de girarme para verlo. La sonrisa que cruzó su rostro cuando se paró fue cegadoramente hermosa.

—Señor Cullen, ¿creo que me iba a dic-tar* algo?

Esa preciosa y sexy risa suya salió de su pecho.

—Olvida la parte de _tar_ de esa oración y estás en lo correcto.

Se acercó y me pegó a la puerta, su cara se veía más hermosa de cerca. Estiré las manos y al fin, _finalmente_ lo toqué, tracé con un dedo su mandíbula igual que él lo había hecho conmigo en la fantasía.

—Dime, ¿estás usando esa ropa interior con la que me tentaste anoche? —preguntó, quitándome el saco de los hombros.

Gracias a Dios que sí.

—Tendrás que verlo tú mismo.

Su sonrisa apareció antes de rozar sus labios con los míos. Igual que en la llamada, pero mucho mejor.

—No puedo esperar. —Entonces me besó por completo, su lengua se enredó con la mía mientras sus sexys dedos soltaban los botones de mi blusa—. Me temo que voy a tener que retenerte hasta muy, muy tarde esta noche, señorita Swan. Espero que eso no te cause problemas con tu otro trabajo. —Su sonrisa creció más cuando abrió mi blusa y vio que, en efecto, estaba usando el sostén que le había descrito.

—Creo que puedo tomarme una noche libre. Por propósitos de investigación.

Se rio.

—Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en tu investigación. Necesitas hacer esas llamadas lo más auténticas posibles. —Sus manos subieron para acunar mis pechos y gemí por su toque.

—Supongo que el señor Masen no me volverá a llamar —logré decir mientras sus manos bajaban por mi cuerpo.

—No esté tan segura, señorita Swan. Puede decirse mucho sobre discutir nuestras fantasías antes de vivirlas. —Agarró mi culo y me jaló contra él, dejándome sentir lo duro que estaba por mí—. A partir de este día, todas tus fantasías son mías. Si tengo que bloquear tu extensión las noches que no estés conmigo, lo haré.

No estaba segura de si eso debería excitarme o enojarme. En realidad, hacía un poco de ambas.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres que renuncie a la línea telefónica?

—No. Estoy diciendo que quiero a la verdadera tú, la que me dijo exactamente lo que le gustaba anoche, y no huyó cuando se lo ofrecí hoy. Actúa con ellos, pero se real conmigo.

Sí.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Sé que puedes. —Me besó de nuevo y sentí que mi cabeza iba a salir volando. Maldición, era potente.

—Me gusta la realidad mucho más que la fantasía.

Su sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

—Sólo espere, señorita Swan. —Me levantó y me cargó hasta su escritorio—. No ha visto nada todavía.

Tal vez no, pero estaba a punto de verlo. Mis fantasías estaban a punto de convertirse en realidad. Tenía muchísimas.

—No me lo cuentes esta vez. Muéstramelo.

—Lo haré.

Para una chica que en parte vivía de sus palabras, estaba emocionada de poder renunciar a ellas a cambio de la acción. Hora de mostrarlo.

* * *

*En inglés es Lucky Bitch y Lucky Bella = LB.

*En inglés la palabra es dick-tation, se hace referencia a la parte de "dick" que sería "polla".

* * *

Y vengo con una nueva traducción. Es un minific de 4 capítulos, así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo. Este domingo 18 cumplo 6 años en Fanfiction, así que quería festejarlo publicando esta traducción, pero hubo un cambio de planes y me vi en la necesidad de adelantarlo, así que aquí está.

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio, la historia básicamente se trata de descubrir esta chispa sexual entre Edward y Bella, y la verdad me gustó mucho cómo lo manejó Nolebucgrl.

Recuerden que dejar review no cuesta nada, así que espero recibir sus comentarios y opiniones. Díganme qué les pareció y, según la respuesta que reciba, veré qué tan pronto puedo traerles el siguiente capítulo ;)

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **Show, Don't Tell**

 **Capítulo 2**

—Justo así, Emmett. Envuelve esos labios alrededor de Rosie. Mójala muy bien, porque sabes a dónde irá ella. —Lucho contra una sonrisa ante el gemido y los sonidos que hacía al sorber que llenaron la línea debido a mis palabras. Emmett se metía mucho en sus escenarios.

—Estoy listo. Estoy listo para que Rosie me follé.

Sí, le puso el nombre de su esposa a su consolador de correa. Ni siquiera quería saberlo.

—Bien, Emmett, aquí viene. Me pongo detrás de ti y empujo esa cabeza gruesa y mojada contra tu culo.

Soltó un ruidoso gemido, y lo guíe durante el proceso de follarle el culo. Esperaba que no notara lo distraída que me sentía esta noche. Me la mantenía mirando el reloj. Ya pasaban de las nueve y todavía no había sabido de Edward. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía estar segura de que fuera a llamarme. Dijo que iba a estar todo el día en reuniones y que hablaría conmigo más tarde. Ya era más tarde, ¿verdad?

No, no iba a hacer esto. No iba a pensar de más las cosas. Sí, ayer, anoche y más noche otra vez tuve la mejor experiencia sexual de mi vida. Follamos por toda su oficina. Había sido todo lo que había esperado, y más. Eso era suficiente. Quizás tendría que serlo. Pero le creí cuando dijo que quería más. Tenía que quererlo. Apenas habíamos comenzado a rascar la superficie de nuestras fantasías.

—Oh, dios, sí, Rosie, ¡fóllame más fuerte!

Intenté concentrarme de nuevo en Emmett para darle la follada de su vida. Unos minutos después, se corrió con una larga lista de maldiciones y agradecimientos a su Rosie.

—Eso sonó a que se sintió realmente bien —le dije seductoramente.

—Oh, sí se sintió bien. Gracias, Bella. Rosie llegará a casa pronto, y me castigará si me corro muy pronto. Me ayuda el correrme contigo primero.

Ahogué una risita. Rosie era toda una perra.

—Pues me alegra servirte de algo. Sé un chico bueno con tu Rosie para que no te deje el culo rojo.

Se rio.

—Oh, estará rojo, pero está bien, me gusta. Qué tengas una gran noche, Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza. Nadie podría decir que este trabajo era aburrido.

—Tú también, Emmett. Hablamos pronto.

—Por supuesto.

Colgué y le mandé mi tiempo a Angela. Una buena llamada de 34 minutos. Ninguna queja ahí, excepto, por supuesto, que me preguntaba si Edward, er, el señor Masen, habría intentado llamarme. Mi teléfono sonó casi de inmediato, y lo levanté incluso antes de que sonara una segunda vez.

—Hola.

—Hola, Bella. Tengo a Marcus para ti.

Ahogué un suspiro. Amaba a Marcus. Si iba a hablar con alguien que no se llamara Edward, entonces me alegraba que fuera él.

—Pásamelo.

—¡Mi dulce Bella! ¡Cuéntame una historia!

Me reí por su voz chillona y excitada. Usualmente aquí era donde le decía que sus historias eran muchísimo mejores que las mías, pero no esta vez.

—De hecho, Marcus, ahora sí tengo una para ti.

Soltó un gritito femenino y aplaudió.

—¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame, niña!

—¿Recuerdas el enamoramiento que tengo con mi jefe?

Jadeó.

—¿El amor no correspondido? ¿No es tan no correspondido?

Me reí.

—No es no correspondido. —Me mordí el labio—. Ayer tuvimos sexo en su oficina.

—¡Sí! Quiero saberlo tooodo, Bella. ¡Suéltalo, niña! ¿Fue tan bueno como imaginaste?

Mi mente volvió a Edward con su cara enterrada entre mis piernas mientras yo estaba acostada sobre su escritorio. Edward, metiendo su preciosa polla dentro de mí luego de hacer que me corriera varias veces en ese mismo escritorio. Yo montándolo en su silla. Yo empinada sobre el escritorio. Los dos en su sofá de cuero. Los dos en la azotea. Sonreí. Mi lugar especial con Alice nunca volvería a ser el mismo, y no podía lamentarlo.

—Mejor.

Gritó de nuevo.

—¡Cuéntame!

Así que le di un breve relato, dejando de lado la parte de Edward llamándome a la línea telefónica. Eso era sólo para nosotros.

—Cuéntame de su polla. ¿Es enorme? ¿Te destrozó ese dulce coño?

Me burlé porque estaba bastante segura de que Marcus nunca había pensado en un coño como dulce, ni había estado cerca de uno para saberlo.

—Es preciosa. —Realmente lo era—. ¿Ya ves que los penes son muy feos?

—¡Muérdete la lengua! —gritó con horror.

Me reí.

—No intento menospreciar tu órgano favorito, Marcus. Sólo digo que hay muchas pollas feas en el mundo. Estoy segura de que tú mismo has tenido algunas.

Se rio.

—Bien, tal vez sí, pero siempre y cuando puedan llenarme de semen, soy feliz con ellas.

No era broma. Marcus recibía más pollas que yo. Yo era prácticamente virgen comparada con él.

—Como sea, la de él es hermosa. Del tamaño perfecto. No es una polla rara estilo porno, es de un ajuste perfecto. La amé.

Gritó de nuevo.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¿Cuándo volverás a verlo?

Me encogí de hombros. Ya pasaban de las diez, así que probablemente esta noche no.

—Espero que mañana en el trabajo. Él estuvo fuera el día de hoy.

—Aww, mi dulce Bella, no te desanimes. No hay manera en que él vaya a desaparecer. Es tu jefe, ¡por dios!

—Lo sé. —Y sí lo sabía. Sabía con cada fibra de mi ser que Edward y yo apenas estábamos comenzando—. Suficiente de mí. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Bueeeeno —gorjeó, extendiendo la palabra como solía hacer.

—Visitaste el sauna, ¿no?

Se rio.

—¡Tal vez! Mientras tú estabas siendo cogida por toda la oficina de tu jefe, yo estuve de rodillas sirviendo a muchas, muchas pollas necesitadas.

Sacudí la cabeza. Juro que Marcus tenía más acción en un día de la que yo había tenido en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué tanto son muchas?

—¡Siete! —No se podía negar la alegría en su voz.

—Eres todo un tragón de pollas, Marcus. —Le encantaba que le dijera así.

—Realmente lo soy. ¿Quieres escuchar sobre eso?

Me reí entre dientes y me recargué.

—Sabes que sí. ¿Cuántas chupaste, y cuántas follaste?

Marcus me contó a detalle su día, terminando con él recibiendo un consolador por el culo y corriéndose mientras se extasiaba con una de diez pulgadas a la que atendió para terminar su visita al sauna. Se corrió felizmente y me dijo que no podía esperar para escuchar sobre mi siguiente visita a mi jefe antes de colgar.

Le mandé por IMed mi tiempo a Angie, el cual había llegado a más de hora y media. Amaba a Marcus. Ella me respondió por IMed antes de que pudiera salirme.

 **No te salgas. Anthony Masen llamará de nuevo en unos minutos; al menos eso dijo.**

Fue mi turno para gritar. Agarré mi juguete y me quité los shorts. Estaba más que lista para una fantasía de verdad. Unos minutos después sonó mi teléfono.

—Hola.

—Alguien tiene un fan.

Ella no sabía ni la mitad.

—Eso parece.

—El señor Masen, ilimitado de nuevo. Diviértete.

—Lo haré. Gracias, Ang. Pásamelo.

—Hola.

—Hola, hermosa Bella.

Carajo, ¡esa voz! Me hacía querer hacer cosas sucias. Y lo haría. No podía esperar.

—Hola, señor Masen.

Se rio.

—Esta noche puedes decirme Edward.

—Edward. —Dejé que mi voz acariciara su nombre de la forma en que él lo hacía con el mío—. Me alegra mucho escucharte.

—Sí, estaba comenzando a preguntarme si todavía podría alcanzarte. Está noche eres una chica muy popular.

Maldición. Claro que él intentaría llamarme en una tarde ocupada. Algunas noches apenas y tenía llamadas.

—Lo siento. En verdad estaba esperando que llamaras.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonaba complacido—. ¿Creíste que no lo haría?

—No. Tenía la sensación de que querrías más de mí.

Se rio.

—Siempre. Dime, ¿alguien vigila estas llamadas?

Esa era una pregunta rara.

—No, ¿por qué?

—No quería meterte en problemas al decir algo que pueda ser muy revelador.

Sonreí. Era tan dulce.

—No te preocupes. La transfieren directamente de ellos a mí.

—Bien. Porque pensé en ti todo el día. Te extrañé.

Esas palabras fueron directo a mi corazón.

—También te extrañé.

—Me alegra. —Podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. Pasé por la oficina esta mañana temprano, antes de mis reuniones, y me puse duro en cuanto entre en ella. Te vi, nos vi, en todas partes a donde mirara. Juro que todavía podía olerte ahí.

Dios, sus palabras. Ya estaba sintiendo esos cosquilleos y tirones en mi vientre.

—Tomaré eso como algo bueno. —Quiero decir, él podría estar diciendo que mi coño apestaba, algo que no creía que fuera verdad, pero sería un problema.

Se rio.

—Lo digo como algo muy bueno, Isabella. Lo mejor. Aunque si mi polla va a tener un reflejo pavloviano cada vez que esté en mi oficina, puede que vaya a tener un problemita.

Me reí.

—Es sólo un problema si no tienes a una empleada lista y dispuesta que puede ayudarte con ese no tan pequeño problema.

—Hmm, es un buen punto. Pero tu jefa puede preguntarse por qué te llamo a mi oficina cada mañana y te mantengo ahí hasta que termina el día laboral.

Maldición, ése era un problema.

—Supongo que entonces tendré que pasar por tu oficina cuando termine el día laboral.

Se rio.

—Es una opción.

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Y cuál es la otra?

—Podrías ir a mi apartamento el viernes en la noche y pasar el fin de semana conmigo.

Esa era una mejor opción.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Sí? ¿No te perderás de mucho trabajo?

Me reí.

—No tengo horas fijas, y puedo considerarlo como investigación de mercado para futuras llamadas.

Gruñó.

—Sólo futuras llamadas conmigo. Recuerda, yo recibo la realidad, ellos la fantasía.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Estuviste en mi mente durante cada llamada esta noche. Estoy bastante segura de que no le di lo mejor de mí a nadie.

Murmuró.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que lamento escuchar eso. ¿Tuviste alguna llamada buena?

Sonreí.

—¿En serio quieres escuchar sobre eso?

—Sí, sí quiero. No me molesta, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Bueno, le conté a Marcus sobre ti.

—¿Marcus? —preguntó y, a pesar de sus palabras, tenía un filo en su voz.

—Marcus es un experto en pollas. Está de acuerdo conmigo en que tengo una muy buena con la cual jugar, y él debería saberlo ya que atendió a siete de ellas hoy.

—¿Siete? —soltó Edward, el sonido fue algo entre un bufido y una carcajada.

—¡Te dije que es un experto! Él sabía que tenía un enamoramiento contigo y se emocionó mucho al escuchar que finalmente pude estar contigo. Me ordenó tener una buena historia para nuestra siguiente llamada.

Edward se rio.

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que trabajar en ello. No queremos decepcionar a Marcus, ¿verdad?

El filo que oí antes en su voz ya no estaba ahí, pero de todas formas quería asegurarme.

—No te molesta si le cuento de ti, ¿verdad? No es como si supiera tu nombre…

—No me molesta, Bella. En realidad, me gusta pensar que hablas de mí, de lo que hacemos. Para serte sincero, no me molesta que estos tipos sepan que tienes pareja.

Sonreí por eso.

—Tengo pareja, ¿eh?

—Oh, sí, Isabella. Eres mía ahora. Igual que yo soy tuyo.

Demonios, sí. Edward Cullen era mío. Y yo suya. Absolutamente.

—¿Todo mío? ¿No hay ninguna sexy ejecutiva con quien competir? —Siempre lo había imaginado con alguna perra corporativa reina del hielo. No sabía por qué.

—No hay nadie, Bella. Nadie más que tú. No me he molestado en hacer tiempo para una relación desde que ocupé el cargo de mi padre y, luego de verte, no iba a haber nadie más. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Dios, sí la respondía. La forma en que dijo esas palabras, tan autoritativo y sexy. Sí, estaba mojada otra vez. Bueno, básicamente había estado mojada todo el día pensando en él, así que esto no era nada nuevo, pero, aun así.

—Sí.

—Bien. ¿Y sabes por qué quiero tenerte en mi apartamento todo el fin de semana, Bella?

Tenía una vaga idea, pero quería escucharlo decirlo.

—No.

—Porque tengo una enorme cama de cuatro postes y, si mi memoria no me falla, tú tienes un gusto por ser amarrada y follada. ¿Lo recuerdo bien?

Cristo. Solté un gemido bajo y comencé a masturbarme. Estaba endemoniadamente mojada.

—Sí. Así es.

—Eso pensé. Tengo una memoria muy buena, Bella. Y una muy buena imaginación. ¿Te gustaría escuchar lo que quiero hacerte este fin de semana?

—Dios, sí.

Se rio ligeramente.

—Una pena. Dejaré que sea una sorpresa.

Maldición.

—Pero pensé que primero podríamos hablar de otra fantasía.

Oh, ¿en serio? Eso picó mi interés.

—Dime.

—Tengo una reunión en la sala de conferencias mañana en la tarde. ¿Alguna vez has visto la sala de conferencias, Isabella?

Mmm, estaba en modo trabajo. Amaba cuando me decía Isabella.

—En la sala de conferencias corporativa, no.

—Bueno, es en la esquina del edificio y tiene una pared de ventanas en dos lados, con vistas a la ciudad. El escritorio mismo puede acomodar treinta personas, diría yo. Es una mesa larga y oval de madera, pulida para que brille la oscura madera de cerezo, elegante y de aspecto caro.

Sonaba maravillosa.

—Suena como una gran sala de conferencias.

—Oh, lo es. Necesita serlo, porque pasamos ahí horas discutiendo varias propiedades y decidiendo qué adquirir y qué dejar de lado. Puede ser muy aburrido.

Escuché un poco de puchero en su tono.

—Pobre bebé.

Se rio.

—Oye, no puedo evitarlo si prefiero escucharte gemir que escuchar a Jenks hablar sin parar sobre los márgenes de ganancias.

Solté un pequeño gemido para él y comencé a tocarme.

—No puedo culparte ahí. Mis gemidos son mucho más interesantes que los márgenes de ganancias.

Suspiró.

—Podría extenderte sobre ese escritorio y follarte en todas las posiciones que imaginemos. Podríamos ir avanzando por el escritorio con cada posición, asegurándonos de bautizar toda la mesa.

Joder y sí.

—Edward, por favor —gemí mientras empezaba a acariciar con más rapidez mi clítoris.

—Te gustaría eso, ¿no, Isabella? Que tu cuerpo se deslicé sobre todo ese escritorio brilloso, dejando marcas indistinguibles de tu culo, tus pechos… cada parte de ti.

—Dios, sí. —Me imaginé extendida ante Edward como un buffet, el hambre en sus ojos ardiendo sólo por mí mientras él se agasajaba con cada parte de mi cuerpo. ¿Había sido apenas ayer cuando hizo eso en su propio escritorio? Dios, lo deseaba.

—Cheney jugueteando con su café, como siempre, moviéndolo de un lado al otro, sin tener idea de que tu perfecto coño se había corrido en ese mismo lugar minutos antes.

Edward ya estaba respirando pesadamente, igual que yo, porque, maldición, quería profanar toda la oficina y que ningún ejecutivo supiera que Edward y yo habíamos follado en toda esa sala.

—Te sientas a la cabeza de la mesa, ¿no?

—Sí. —Su voz sonaba más ronca, más profunda. Sabía que él nos estaba viendo en esa sala tan claramente como yo—. Me siento de frente a las ventanas para poder disfrutar de la vista, incluso cuando no disfruto la reunión.

Eso sonaba perfecto.

—Nada me gustaría más que estar escondida debajo de la mesa cuando todos entren.

Soltó un gemido alto.

—Isabella, eres una chica muy sucia.

Me reí mientras me ponía mi juguete en el clítoris y lo ajustaba en la velocidad más alta. Necesitaba correrme ya. Y muchas veces más antes de terminar con él.

—¿Crees que quepa debajo de la mesa sin que nadie lo sepa? Debe haber suficiente espacio ahí abajo.

Se rio, sonaba sin aliento.

—Probablemente tendrás que gatear un poco evitando cuerpos mientras se sientan, pero sí, podría hacerse.

—Me estás imaginando de rodillas, moviéndome debajo de la mesa, ¿no? —pregunté, sin esconder mi diversión ante su amor obvio por esa imagen.

—Dios, sí. Bella…

—Porque sabes qué voy a hacer cuando comience la reunión y Jenks empiece su aburrido parloteo sobre los márgenes de ganancias, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Me voy a acomodar entre tus piernas, subiré las manos y desabrocharé tus pantalones lo más silenciosamente posible.

—Tienes que ser muy silenciosa —me advirtió Edward.

Me reí.

—Creo que no soy yo de quien tenemos que preocuparnos aquí. Tú eres el que va a tener que ser muy silencioso cuando saque tu hermosa polla de tus pantalones y la acaricie. ¿Crees que escucharás una palabra de lo que diga Jenks luego de sentir mis manos en ti, señor Masen?

—Probablemente no. Él puede mandarme un memorándum luego de la reunión.

Me burlé de eso.

—Qué irresponsable de su parte, señor CEO. ¿Qué crees que pase cuando sientas mis labios envueltos alrededor de esa hermosa polla tuya, cuando sientas mi boca caliente y mojada subiendo y bajando sobre ti? ¿Podrás mantenerte callado entonces? ¿Podrá obtener tu atención el señor Crowley cuando discuta la propiedad Tate?

Exhaló un suspiro.

—No hay ninguna propiedad Tate. Pero me siento obligado a encontrar una luego de estas llamadas. Tal vez puedas trabajar en el asunto Tate por mí. Podríamos tener conferencias diarias sobre eso. En persona, por supuesto.

Sonreí al imaginar la cara de Jessica si Edward y yo fuéramos a tener conferencias diarias.

—Por alguna razón creo que eso podría hacer que la gente hable. Ustedes los ejecutivos no suelen reunirse con gente de mi calaña.

—Un error que necesita ser corregido inmediatamente. Tal vez necesitamos tener algunos ejercicios corporativos para _unir lazos_. ¿Qué dices, Isabella? ¿Te gustaría _unirte_ conmigo?

Su énfasis en la palabra unir no me pasó desapercibido. Me hizo estremecer con deseo.

—No puedo pensar en nada que me gustaría más que _unirme_ con usted, señor Masen.

Gimió.

—Este fin de semana, Bella. Haremos todo tipo de _uniones_ entonces, te lo prometo.

Maldición. Estaba lista para correrme.

—Lo espero con ansias, Edward. Pero justo ahora, creo que te la estoy chupando debajo de la mesa en la sala de conferencias con tus treinta, o más, ejecutivos que no tienen ni idea de que mis labios están envueltos alrededor de tu perfecta polla.

—Ni idea —gruñó.

—Y no saben que no estoy usando bragas debajo de mi falda.

—¿No? —preguntó, su voz se quebró un poco.

—Oh, no, no las uso. Y estoy bajando la mano y me toco mientras trabajo en tu polla con mis labios y mi lengua.

—Sí, Bella. Isabella. Tócate.

Amé la orden en su tono de voz.

—Lo estoy haciendo, Edward. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¿Yo, de rodillas, chupando tu polla mientras me frotó el coño? Luego subo la mano y te acaricio con mis dedos mojados. Lo sabrías, ¿no? ¿Sabrías cómo es que se mojaron, sabrías que estoy frotando los jugos de mi coño en ti?

—¡Carajo! Sí, lo sabría. Te olería y te escucharía, incluso en esa sala llena de hombres y mujeres. Sabría lo excitada que estás.

Sonreí.

—Mmm, sí, sí lo sabrías. Y yo te acariciaría durante unos momentos antes de volver a envolver mis labios alrededor de ti para poder probarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Eso lo hizo. Gritó mi nombre al correrse, y me dejé ir junto con él. Pasó un minuto antes de poder ver claramente de nuevo, antes de que mi cuerpo dejara de moverse y fuera capaz de hablar de nuevo.

—Vaya.

Su hermosa risa llenó la línea.

—Vaya es correcto. De ninguna maldita manera podría tenerte jamás chupándomela durante una reunión. Todos lo sabrían.

Me reí.

—Lo sé, pero es divertido pensarlo. Eso debería ayudarte en tu reunión de mañana, ¿no?

—Sin duda alguna será la reunión más incómoda de mi vida, pero valdrá totalmente la pena.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Vas a mirar debajo de la mesa cuando entres a esa reunión, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! Nunca sabes quién podría andar asechando. Tal vez no soy el único pervertido.

Eso casi me mata.

—¿Imagina si me topo a una secretaria o asistente ahí abajo?

Gimió.

—Eso abre todo un mundo de posibilidades, Bella. Ahora estoy imaginando a la asistente de Tyler tocándote mientras me haces una mamada. ¿Alguna vez has estado con una mujer?

Sacudí la cabeza. Era todo un hombre.

—Sólo con Alice.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, su voz sonó chillona.

Me carcajeé por su reacción.

—No de verdad. En ocasiones, algunos de los que llaman quieren a dos chicas. Hemos tenido tríos virtuales, pero eso es todo.

—¿Cómo te fue con eso? —preguntó. Por supuesto que sí.

Me burlé del recuerdo.

—Fue divertido. Ahí estábamos, ambas respirando pesadamente y hablando de lo que nos íbamos a hacer la una a la otra, mientras nos mandábamos por mensajes nuestras reacciones reales. Ella estaba muy ofendida porque yo era la que recibía la polla mientras ella nos lamía a ambos.

Se rio.

—Supongo que no es tan caliente de tu lado.

No, no lo era.

—Aunque nos divertimos, a pesar de todo.

—Apuesto que sí. Bueno, de todas formas, no quiero compartirte de verdad, ni con una asistente cachonda.

Sonreí.

—Eso es algo bueno, porque siempre prefiero uno a uno.

—Yo también. Y no puedo esperar a estar uno a uno contigo este fin de semana. Todo el fin de semana.

Me estremecí por la promesa en su voz.

—Yo tampoco.

Suspiró.

—Se está haciendo muy tarde, y ambos tenemos días ocupados por delante. Debería colgar.

Sí, debería. Ya pasaba de media noche, y yo usualmente ya estaba profundamente dormida para este momento. Pero valió totalmente la pena quedarme despierta por él.

—Supongo que sí.

Se rio.

—Lo sé; te oyes tan feliz como yo por la idea. Pero hablaré contigo mañana.

—¿Lo harás? —Eso me hizo sentir bien.

—De una u otra forma, Bella, lo haré. Dulces sueños.

—Dulces sueños, Edward. Adiós.

Me salí inmediatamente luego de mandarle mi tiempo a Angela. Agarré mi celular y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi celular sonó en mi mano. Sonreí al ver el número que él había guardado ayer.

—¿Edward?

—Sólo quería decirle buenas noches a mi chica.

Ahora era mi corazón el que aleteaba en lugar de mi coño.

—Sabes, no tienes que llamar a la línea telefónica para hablar conmigo. Siempre podemos hablar en nuestros celulares. —Me acurruqué en mi cama, sosteniendo el celular contra mi oído.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta la idea de tener ambos. Puedo hablarle sucio a mi Bella allá y dulce a mi Isabella aquí.

Este hombre me derretía.

—También fuiste dulce allá.

—Y a veces seré sucio aquí. —Se rio—. ¿Para qué limitarnos? Lo que tenemos funciona bien, ¿no?

Sin duda alguna.

—Sí, funciona bien.

—Bien. Y en realidad sólo quería agradecerte por hoy. Mejoraste muchísimo un día muy largo, y ya estoy esperando con ansias esa sala de conferencias mañana.

Me reí.

—Estaré pensando en ti en esa reunión, deseando estar ahí para hacértela más excitante.

—Yo también. Mañana voy a tener que usar pantalones sueltos.

¡Ja!

—Edward Cullen con pantalonera en la oficina. Me encantaría ver eso.

Se rio.

—No, no te encantaría. Amas mis trajes.

Eso era cierto, sí los amaba.

—¿Exactamente qué tanto nos espiaste en esa azotea?

—Lo suficiente, nena. Lo suficiente para tener las bolas para encontrarte, así que estoy muy agradecido de que a ti y a Alice les guste hablar de cosas inapropiadas en el trabajo.

Me reí.

—Era la hora de la comida, así que no es inapropiado.

—Hasta donde a mí me concierne, nunca es inapropiado.

Por alguna razón, ya sabía eso.

—Pervertido.

—Pero te gustan los pervertido. Claramente.

No podía negarlo.

—Cierto. —No pude contener mi bostezo.

—Lo siento, nena. Te mantuve despierta hasta tarde. Descansa un poco.

—Quiero quedarme despierta…

—No. Necesitas descansar para este fin de semana.

Me estremecí por la promesa en su voz.

—Estás jugando conmigo.

—Sólo es juego si no planeo cumplirlo, y te aseguro que sí planeo hacerlo.

No podía discutir con eso.

—No puedo esperar.

—Yo tampoco. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

En un par de días le diría eso estando en la almohada junto a él. Realmente no podía esperar.

Xoxoxoxoxox

—Maldita sea, PS, ¡tu vida es como una porno!

—¡Shh! —golpeé a Alice y miré alrededor de la azotea. Afortunadamente parecía que estábamos solas. Aunque también había pensado que estábamos solas todas esas veces que Edward nos escuchó.

—¡Vamos! No puedes culparme. Quiero decir, ¿su oficina, esta azotea? Espera un minuto, ¿dónde en esta azotea?

Sonreí mientras miraba el lugar donde ella estaba sentada, la hice saltar y limpiarse el culo.

—¡Eww! ¡Gérmenes de sexo!

Rodé los ojos.

—Por favor, has hecho cosas peores que sentarte donde hubo sexo. Además, no fue ahí.

Alice sonrió.

—Cierto. De todas formas, te odio. ¿Cuántas veces he fantaseado con que uno de mis clientes se enamore de mí, que sea rico, guapo y me lleve entre sus brazos? ¡Y, carajo, te pasó a ti! Te odiaría si no te quisiera tanto. —Sacó su labio inferior en un bonito puchero, y la abracé.

—También te quiero, Al. Y, aunque puede que haya obtenido algo de eso, difícilmente diría que ya estamos enamorados. Sentimos lujuria, claro. Y nos gustamos. Pero todavía no nos conocemos tan bien.

—Podrán conocerse muy bien este fin de semana. —Me movió las cejas sugestivamente.

—Sí. —Me sentí calentándome tan sólo con pensarlo—. No me va a decir lo que tiene planeado.

—Bien por él. —Sus ojos centellearon—. Necesitas a alguien que se haga cargo de todo y te sorprenda de vez en cuando.

Ella me conocía muy bien.

—No puedo esperar para descubrirlo.

—Sí, y mientras tanto, él pagará para llamarte y darte sexo por teléfono. Lo mejor de todos los mundos, PS.

Hice una mueca.

—¿No crees que está mal? O sea, ¿no deberíamos tener sexo en nuestros celulares sin que él pague? Me siento algo mal.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Primero, el hombre tiene más dinero que Dios, así que no te sientas mal si gasta un poco en hablar contigo. Segundo, es así como ustedes se juntaron, más o menos, lo cual lo hace algo suyo, y está bien. Tercero, necesitas el dinero. Ganas, ganas y ganas.

Tuve que reírme de su lógica.

—Pero, ¿no es cómo si él estuviera pagándome para…?

—Te paga para escuchar sus fantasías, igual que lo hacen todos los demás que hablan contigo. No te está pagando por sexo.

—Supongo. Sólo me siento mal que esté acumulando todos esos cargos por hablar conmigo.

—Míralo de esta manera. Es más barato que una de esas cenas elegantes a las que probablemente te llevará algún día.

Sonreí por eso.

—Buen punto.

—Han hecho las cosas un poco al revés, pero, ¿y qué? Estás satisfecha, él está satisfecho, tú tienes una sonrisa permanente en la cara, y me imagino que él también. No le veas colmillo a sexo regalado, PS.

Me solté riendo.

—Así no es el dicho.

Se rio.

—No, pero me entendiste. Nada de culpa. Si él no quiere pagar por hablar contigo, te llamará a tu celular. Punto. Ahora, hablemos de lo que deberías empacar para este fin de semana. Estoy pensando en algo diminuto…

Y así siguió, pero al estilo Alice, me había hecho sentir mejor. Puede que otras personas encuentren rara nuestra relación, pero funcionaba para nosotros. Eso era lo que importaba.

Xoxoxoxox

—Buenas noticias, Isabella.

Alcé la vista del monitor de mi computadora para ver a Jessica Stanley, que se había parado fuera de mi cubículo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Los superiores han decidido seguir adelante con la propiedad Sturgis.

Alcé una ceja por eso. Pensamos que sería una escasa posibilidad cuando la encontré, pero de todas formas había decidido meterla para el desarrollo de un nuevo condominio.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Al parecer, hay una reunión hoy para discutir la adquisición, así que les gustaría un poco de historial de tu parte antes de la reunión. Te quieren en el treinta y tres.

Oh, apuesto a que me querían en el treinta y tres. Sentí que mi cuerpo comenzaba a enrojecerse cuando me puse de pie.

—Supongo que es mejor que vaya a darles mi aporte.

Algo iba a dar un aporte, por supuesto. La polla de Edward en mi coño. Sí, por favor. Me apresuré al elevador e intenté esconder mi sonrisa mientras presionaba el botón para el piso de Edward. Me bajé y comencé a caminar por el pasillo cuando me habló el AP.

—Requieren su presencia en la sala de conferencias treinta y dos, señorita Swan.

La sala de conferencias. De ninguna manera. En serio él no podía pretender que me escondiera debajo de la mesa, ¿verdad? ¿Lo haría? No sé, pero mi culo ya estaba en el elevador y estaba bajando antes de que terminara de hablar, entonces, ¿tal vez sí lo haría? Dios, ¿qué estaba mal conmigo? Me sentía toda sonrojada y loca. Nunca le había temido a mi sexualidad, pero Edward estaba sacando todo un lado nuevo de mí. Al parecer, un lado exhibicionista del que no estaba consciente.

El elevador se abrió, y me dirigí a la derecha, donde estaba claramente marcada la sala de conferencias. Solté un jadeo cuando entré. Edward no le había hecho justicia. Sí, había un largo escritorio oval de madera de cerezo y una pared de ventana, pero la sala era preciosa. Había unas veinticinco sillas de felpa beige en las que mi culo se moría por sentarse, una alfombra afelpada de un profundo color café, paredes de madera café que casi parecían pilares. Sí, quería vivir en esta sala. Y tener mucho sexo en ella. Aunque eso iba sin decirse.

—¿Ve algo que le guste, señorita Swan?

Me giré y vi a Edward de pie cerca de la esquina, junto a la ventana. La vista que presentaba él era casi mejor que la vista de la ciudad. Llevaba un traje negro perfectamente a la medida, por supuesto, y tenía una corbata verde que combinaba con sus ojos. Era precioso.

—Muchas cosas, en realidad.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo qué?

—Como que espero que no estés muy encariñado con tu silla, porque me la voy a robar. No crees que se vayan a dar cuenta que de repente estoy sentada en una preciosa silla que parece un sillón, ¿verdad? Puedo ponerle encima una tapicería fea y hacerla pasar como mi vieja silla.

Se rio y avanzó un paso hacia mí.

—Creo que se darían cuenta, pero podemos conseguirte una silla nueva si la necesitas.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Oh no. Es esta o nada. —Me senté en una y, maldición, era cómoda—. Síp, ya me arruinaron para todas las otras sillas.

Se rio y me puso de pie, jalándome a sus brazos para darme un apasionado beso que sentí hasta la punta de los dedos.

—Bueno, esa es una buena manera para evitar que robe tu silla —logré decir cuando pude encontrar mi lengua.

—La mejor manera. —Bajó sus manos por mi cuerpo y me apretó el culo—. Hola. Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé. —Miré hacia la sala y luego lo volví a ver a él, mordiéndome el labio—. Um, ¿Edward? Sé que hablamos de toda esta cosa de esconderme debajo del escritorio, pero, ¿en serio crees que deberíamos hacerlo? Quiero decir, a ti no te despedirán si nos atrapan, pero seguramente a mí sí, e incluso si no fuera así, yo sería como la amante, la puta de la oficina o algo así, y no creo que pueda lidiar con eso. Sería divertido chupártela debajo del escritorio con gente aquí, no me malentiendas, pero en serio necesito mi trabajo.

Su sonrisa seguía creciendo con cada palabra que decía.

—¿Qué?

—No te pedí que vinieras para poder esconderte debajo del escritorio.

—¿En serio? Qué bueno. —Aunque una pequeña parte de mí estaba decepcionada. Hombre, tenía problemas.

Edward se rio y me dio otro caliente beso.

—Te ves como si estuvieras molesta por eso.

—Bueno, quiero decir, quiero que me quieras debajo del escritorio, sólo que no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Bella, así es. —Me jaló más cerca y sentí su polla. Sí, estaba duro—. Claramente que lo deseo, pero guardaremos eso para cuando no haya nadie aquí.

Solté un suspiro, aliviada en su mayor parte.

—Bien. Eso me parece. Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Creí que Jessica te lo había dicho. Para hablar de la propiedad Sturgis.

—¿Eso es en serio?

Se rio mientras lo veía con incredulidad.

—¿Por qué no lo sería? Es una buena idea. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad para la zonificación, pero eso no es tan malo.

—Ya es un área zonificada, así que estaba pensando que podrías sugerir un complejo para vivir y trabajar, algo de comercio y ventas en los pisos de abajo, los de arriba que sean residencias, y el estacionamiento en medio.

—Me encanta. Y tienes razón; si añadimos el elemento comercial, probablemente será más fácil conseguir la aprobación. Voy a poner al arquitecto a trabajar en eso, me preguntaba si te gustaría ser consultante.

—¿En serio? ¿Yo? —Estaba emocionada, pero una parte se preocupaba—. No estás haciendo esto sólo porque somos… lo que sea que somos, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Bella, no jodo mis negocios. He mirado propuestas de todos en tu departamento, y la tuya era la mejor. Ni siquiera sabía de quién era antes de elegirla, así que no. No tiene nada que ver con que tú y yo estemos juntos. Te lo prometo. —Su voz y sus ojos reflejaban su sinceridad.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Pero pudimos haber discutido esto en una llamada de un minuto.

Sonrió.

—Cierto. Pero quería verte. Aquí. Viéndote así.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Exquisita. Feliz. Intrigada. Y un poco nerviosa.

Maldición. Le atinó.

—Me conoces bien.

—No todavía, pero para allá voy. —Apretó de nuevo mi culo—. Ahora, tenemos unos treinta minutos antes de la reunión.

—¿En serio? —Me froté contra él como gata en celo, lo que era en realidad—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ese tiempo?

—Bueno, resulta que estás parada justo donde se sienta usualmente Jenks.

Me reí al mirar hacia el escritorio detrás de mí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Me alzó y me sentó justo ahí—. Y creo que debería compensarte por tu duro trabajo.

—Me encanta cuando mi trabajo es reconocido, especialmente cuando es duro —le dije, riéndome de la sonrisa que me lanzó mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a mí.

—Le mostraré lo que es duro en un minuto, señorita Swan. Primero necesito ver que linda cosita de encaje está usando debajo de esta fada. —Abrió mis piernas tanto como se lo permitió mi falda, lo cual no era mucho. Frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió y se levantó, me alzó para subir mi falda antes de volver a sentarme.

Solté un gritito cuando mi culo y mis piernas golpearon la mesa fría y brillosa.

—¿Un poco fría, nena? Puedo ayudarte con eso. —Besó la parte interna de mi muslo izquierdo y murmuro—. Mmm, encaje morado. Bonito. —Subió las manos y bajó mis bragas por mis piernas—. Veamos cómo podemos calentarte.

Y sin añadir nada más, su lengua encontró mi clítoris y, sí, ya no estaba fría. Estaba embistiendo contra él, tirando de su cabello mientras él chupaba, mordía, lamia, y me follaba con su lengua. Hice lo mejor que pude para no gritar su nombre, pero definitivamente gemí y me revolqué contra él mientras me trabajaba. Deslizó dos dedos dentro de mí y golpeó mi punto al mismo tiempo que metía mi clítoris con su boca, mandándome a volar.

—Jesucristo, Edward. Eso fue maravilloso —logré decir cuando finalmente me calmé.

—Sí, lo fue. —Sonrió al lamerse los labios y ponerse de pie, bajándome del escritorio. Miré con interés cómo se agachaba para estudiar el lugar donde había estado sentada.

—¿Qué?

—Puedo ver totalmente la marca de tu culo —dijo, sonriéndome mientras le daba una ligera nalgada a dicho culo—. Me encanta.

—Oh, Dios. Deberíamos limpiarlo. ¿Dónde está el Windex?

Negó con la cabeza y me volvió a alzar, cargándome hacia las ventanas.

—Oh no, señorita Swan. La marca de ese culo se va a quedar ahí para la posteridad. Posteridad, ¿me entiende?

Le entrecerré los ojos cuando me dejó frente a una de las ventanas.

—Eres un raro, Cullen.

—Sí, pero soy tu raro. Quédate aquí. —Se fue y se sentó en lo que asumí era su silla, porque estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y quedaba de frente a las ventanas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy checando algo. Muévete un pie a la izquierda. Tu izquierda.

Me encogí de hombros e hice lo que me pidió.

—¿Así está mejor?

—Sí. Perfecto. —Entonces se levantó y se dirigió a mí, desabrochándose los pantalones por el camino. Perfecto, sin duda alguna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Bueno, otra de mis fantasías es follarte contra la ventana.

Miré hacia afuera y luego de regreso a él cuando se paró frente a mí, llevaba los pantalones y los boxers alrededor de las rodillas.

—No estamos tan lejos de los otros edificios. —Pero era difícil que eso me importara cuando su dura polla me estaba señalando.

—Las ventanas están polarizadas por fuera. Nadie puede ver hacia adentro. —Me levantó la falda y luego me alzó a mí, y me empujó contra el vidrio, haciéndome gritar cuando mi culo quedó una vez más presionado contra una superficie fría—. E incluso si pudieran, ¿en serio te importaría? —preguntó mientras deslizaba lentamente su dura polla dentro de mí.

Podía decir con seguridad que la respuesta era no.

—Quieres la marca de mi culo en la ventana donde puedas verla, ¿no?

—Es una mujer inteligente, señorita Swan. —Mordió mi labio—. Sube tus manos y apóyalas también contra la ventana. Sobre tu cabeza.

Fue algo incómodo el tener los codos sobresaliendo al alzarlos, pero lo hice. Me encantaba que él quisiera ver mis marcas mientras sucedía la reunión. Sólo podía esperar que él fuera el único en notarlas.

Aunque no tardé mucho en dejar de preocuparme por eso, porque su polla se puso a trabajar, entrando y saliendo lentamente de mí. Me alzó un poco más para poder meter su polla en mí a cierto ángulo, y fue fantástico. Gemí mientras él se movía más rápido, empujándome contra la ventana. Mis manos se separaron del vidrio y encontraron sus hombros, donde me sostuve a la vida mientras su polla embestía dentro de mí.

Envolví mis piernas a su alrededor lo más fuerte que pude, jalándolo hacia mí con mis pies en su culo, guiándolo para que me follara más fuerte y más rápido.

—Bella. Tan maravilloso. Incluso mejor de lo que soñé —dijo mientras entraba y salía, cada vez más y más rápido.

No tardé mucho antes de deshacerme a su alrededor, y él se derramó dentro de mí segundos después.

—Santo Dios —logré decir, intentando recuperar el aliento y encontrar mis piernas.

Edward se rio mientras me ayudaba a pararme, bajándome la falda.

—Esta será fácilmente mi reunión favorita de todas.

Seguí su mirada y, sí, si mirabas de cerca, podías ver las marcas en la ventana.

—Espero que no regañen a los de limpieza —le dije, haciendo lo mejor que podía para acomodar mi ropa y que no pareciera que había sido follada en la sala de conferencias. Alice me miraría y lo sabría, pero esperaba que el resto de mi departamento no lo notara.

—No los regañarán. De hecho, si lo dejan así, les daré un aumento. —Presionó sus labios contra los míos en un beso dulce y suave—. Gracias por dejarme vivir mi fantasía, Bella.

—Cuando quieras, Edward.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, la siguiente es toda tuya. Sólo puedo esperar hacerla lo mitad de buena para ti de lo que lo hiciste tú para mí.

—Tengo fe en que podrás. ¿Debería llevar algo especial este fin de semana?

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo.

—Sólo a ti. Y algo que usar para una cena. Quiero sacarte a cenar. Me di cuenta de que no lo he hecho todavía. —Su cara cayó un poco—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué podrías lamentar? ¿Todos los orgasmos que me has dado?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero debí habértelos dado luego de salir contigo unas cuantas veces.

Le entrecerré los ojos.

—No nos estabas espiando a Alice y a mí hoy, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debí hacerlo?

Me reí de eso.

—No en realidad. Sólo hablamos de que esta no es una manera normal de conocerse, pero funciona para nosotros. No te sientas mal por nada de lo que hemos hecho. Yo no lo hago. —O ahora ya no lo haré. Ninguno de nosotros necesitaba eso. Comenzamos de manera poco convencional, pero estábamos en la misma página y eso era lo que importaba.

—Bien. Y no te molesta que voy a atar todo tu fin de semana, ¿verdad?

Alcé una ceja ante el modo en que usó esa frase.

—No me molesta estar atada todo el fin de semana.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y se rio.

—No sé si todo el fin de semana, pero definitivamente una gran parte de él.

Oh sí, un estremecimiento bajó por mi espalda.

—¿En serio?

—Ya verás, nena. Trae un vestido y cualquier cosa sexy que quieras que vea, pero no los usarás por mucho.

Eso funcionaba bien para mí.

—Puedo arreglármelas con eso.

—Bien. Ahora es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que alguien relacione esas misteriosas marcas con ese lindo culo tuyo.

Me reí y estiré la mano por mis bragas, que estaban en el escritorio cerca de dónde él me había comido. Edward las agarró antes que yo y las metió en el bolsillo de su traje.

—Oh no, estas son para mí. Otro recordatorio.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Sí, pero soy tu pervertido. —Me besó de nuevo—. Sabes, si seguimos adelante con el asunto Sturgis, puede que tú y yo tengamos que trabajar muy de cerca.

Me reí mientras frotaba mis pechos contra el suyo.

—Me encantaría trabajar de cerca contigo.

—A mí también. —Otro beso, y miró su reloj—. Hablaré contigo en la noche.

Sonreí al caminar con él hacia la puerta.

—Sí, quiero escuchar todo sobre la reunión.

Se rio entre dientes.

—Me aseguraré de contártelo todo. Adiós, nena.

—Adiós.

La mejor reunión de todas. Aunque si Edward tenía razón y el negocio se concretaba, tal vez tendríamos más reuniones. No podía esperar, por eso ni por el fin de semana. ¡Totalmente atada, en efecto!

* * *

Algunas se quedaron con ganas de leer más el cap pasado, y aquí ya pudimos verlos juntos en acción ;) me encanta que no dejen de hablar por la línea telefónica, como dijo Alice, es algo muy suyo que los hizo estar juntos.

Yo sé que este no es mi tipo de historia usual – vaya, que siempre busco historias que tengan más historia que lemmon – pero, no sé, tiene algo que me gusta. Además de que amo la forma de escribir de Nolebucgrl, y sus Bella siempre me encantan porque son fuertes e independientes.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! En serio que quedé abrumada – de buena manera – por tan lindo recibimiento a esta historia. Me alegra muchísimo saber que les gusta.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no olviden dejarme su comentario, díganme qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, qué esperan ver en el siguiente… ustedes dejen correr su mente y no se detengan a la hora de comentar.

Nos leemos en el siguiente :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **Show, Don't Tell**

 **Capítulo 3**

—Así es, cariño. Pon tu mano en la base de tu polla y súbela y bájala para mí. Justo así.

—¿Así, mamá?

Me estremecí. Odiaba las llamadas de madre/hijo, pero eso era lo que había. No eran las peores que tenía que hacer, y podía agradecer eso.

—Justo así, pequeño. ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?

Así que seguí con la moción de enseñarle a mi supuesto hijo cómo tocarse mientras miraba mi ropa. Empacar para el fin de semana era muchísimo más interesante que la llamada en la que estaba. ¿Qué le gustaría verme puesto a Edward? Muy poco, sabía eso. Agarré el sostén y las bragas de encaje negro. Estaría bien usarlos debajo del vestido de estambre color frambuesa que planeaba llevar a la cena del viernes. Se veía serio, hasta que me lo ponía, cuando abrazaba cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. Acompañado de mis botas negras y ya tenía lista la noche del viernes. ¿Y el sábado?

—Mamá, ¿qué es esa cosa blanca?

Dios.

—Es tu corrida, bebé. ¿No se siente bien?

—Sí, muy bien.

Claro. Como sea, de vuelta al fin de semana. Sábado. No sabía si él tenía planeado que saliéramos de la habitación, pero una chica nunca podría equivocarse con un par de jeans y una camiseta. Agarré eso, una pantalonera para el domingo, junto con otra camiseta y una sudadera. Muy fácil. La ropa interior era la más importante.

—Gracias, mamá.

Me volví a concentrar, agarrando mi celular para detener el temporizador.

—De nada, Michael. Qué tengas una buena noche.

Colgué y le mandé mi tiempo a Angie. **11:34 de Newton. Muchas gracias.** Ella sabía que no soportaba al tipo.

 **Oye, pudo haber sido peor. A Alice le mande al viejo Alec.**

Oh, dios. Me reí y revisé mi teléfono, y claro, tenía varios mensajes de Alice quejándose, junto con emojis de popo, porque sí, a Alec le gustaban los juegos de popo. No y gracias.

 **¡Olvídalo! Newton está bien. Gracias.**

Sabía que se reiría de eso. Volví a empacar. Ropa interior. ¡Oh! Podría usar ese lindo camisón rojo que había comprado hace meses en un momento de debilidad. No tenía razón para usar esa cosa, pero es que era muy lindo. Sí, eso funcionaría bien para el sábado en la noche. ¿Y quizá algo dulce y virginal de algodón blanco para contrastar con todo el encaje y la seda? Por qué no. Lo peor que podría pasar sería usarlos en casa el domingo. Agarré varios sostenes más y otras bragas para tener variedad. Veríamos qué traía el fin de semana y elegiría de acuerdo a ello.

Luego de que termine de empacar, regresé a la sala y abrí mi temporizador y el IM en mi laptop. Haría otra hora de llamadas antes de irme a dormir para compensar el no juntar nada de tiempo durante el fin de semana. Los sábados eran muy erráticas las llamadas, pero por alguna razón, los domingos había siempre muchas llamadas. No estaba segura de cómo debería interpretar tantas llamadas sexuales en un día de iglesia, pero no le veía el diente a caballo regalado.

Tomé una rápida llamada de una mamada, le mandé mi 3:17 a Angela, y miré mi celular. Sabía que no iba a escuchar de Edward esta noche. Iba a tener más reuniones y una cena, y no esperaba que me llamara ya que iba a obtener la realidad durante el fin de semana. La realidad… yum. Sentí un estremecimiento pasar a través de mí al pensar en lo que podría ser esa realidad.

Había hecho toda esa cosa de estar atada un par de veces en el pasado y, en retrospectiva, me había sentido muy decepcionada. Quiero decir, estuvo bien, estar atada y ser follada, pero no había habido nada de la creatividad, de la seducción que anhelaba. Hasta ahora Edward había eclipsado cada fantasía sexual que había tenido de él, así que tenía esperanzas muy altas esta vez, pero no podía evitar preocuparme un poco de que no fuera a ser todo lo que había imaginado. Y sí, podía decirle a él lo que quería, pero eso eliminaría el propósito de ceder todo el control en primer lugar.

Mi línea sonó mientras lo consideraba, y respondí.

—David Banner, quiere a alguien en sus 30, rubia, tetas grandes.

—Entendido.

Acepté la llamada y me lancé en una descripción falsa de mí cuando él me preguntó qué aspecto tenía. Pareció gustarle porque su respiración se hizo muy pesada cuando me pidió que entrara en pornhub y cargara unos vídeos de corridas. Oh sí, uno de esos. Hice lo que me pidió y, efectivamente, eligió un video y me pidió que hablara de lo que pasaba en cada escena. Bueno, era una llamada fácil. No tenía que ponerme nada creativa mientras hablaba de una corrida que caía en el cabello de alguna chica. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿quién querría eso? Yo estaría muy enojada si Edward lanzaba su corrida en mi cabello. Debería decirle eso antes de que comenzara el fin de semana, por si acaso.

Mientras estaba hablando, mi celular sonó, mostrándome que alguien hablaba abajo. Qué raro. No estaba esperando nada, pero tal vez era para alguno de los vecinos. Le pedí a Banner que me diera un segundo rápido y lo puse en silencio mientras respondía. Estaba totalmente prohibido poner en espera a un cliente, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Edward. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se calentaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estaba en el vecindario y pensé en pasar por aquí de camino a casa. ¿Puedo subir?

Mierda. No debía mantener toda una conversación mientras tenía a alguien en la línea.

—Seguro, pero estoy…

—En el teléfono, sí, lo supuse. Está bien. Sólo déjame entrar.

—Bien.

Le abrí y colgué, corrí a abrir la puerta antes de que él llegara y tocara.

—Lamento eso, David.

—No hay problema. Ahora, ¿qué está pasando?

Miré de nuevo mi laptop.

—Oh, hay tres pollas grandes lanzándole chorros por toda la cara. Está cayendo por su nariz, su barbilla, sus ojos…

Edward entró justo cuando dije eso, sonriéndome al cerrar la puerta. Dios, se veía pecaminoso. Gris carbón era el traje de este día, y lo usaba bien. Su cabello estaba despeinado y hecho un desastre, y sus ojos brillaban de color jade. Dios, lo deseaba.

—Sí. ¿Ahora qué?

Suspiré y aparté mis ojos de la belleza frente a mí, en lugar de eso miré a una reina del porno empapada en corridas en la pantalla de mi computadora.

—Oh, ese es un chorro muy grande el que cae sobre su mejilla.

David soltó un gemido y pude adivinar que estaba cerca. Muy bien.

Edward se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer, se soltó la corbata mientras se inclinaba y dejaba un beso en mi mejilla.

—Estamos viendo porno, ¿eh? Qué divertido.

Ahogué una carcajada mientras él me mordía el cuello.

—Oh, mira eso, David. Él se corrió sobre sus labios, y le resbala por la barbilla. —Ya recordaba qué era lo que le gustaba a él—. ¿Y si te obligara a lamerlo de su linda cara? ¿Tragarte esa gota gorda y lamer esos sensuales labios rojos?

Edward se reía silenciosamente contra mi piel mientras chupaba y lamía mi mandíbula. Estaba muriendo por besarlo.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Sí! —gritó David, explotando finalmente ante las imágenes que yo le plantaba de él lamiendo corrida de esas chicas desconocidas.

—Mmm, eso sonó maravilloso. Qué tengas una buena noche.

—Tú también. Gracias, Bella.

Colgué y jalé los labios de Edward hacia los míos, dándole un beso muy caliente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté cuando nos separamos para respirar.

—Pues al parecer estoy viendo porno con mi novia.

Oh, por Dios. Suspiré y cerré la página web, mandándole un rápido IM a Angela con mi tiempo.

—No tienes que quitarlo por mí —dijo Edward, besándome el oído—. Créeme cuando te digo que la mayoría de los hombres estarían emocionados por llegar a casa y encontrar a sus chicas viendo porno.

Rodé los ojos.

—Primero que nada, no estaba viendo porno. Estaba viendo lo que el cliente quería que viera. Si yo estuviera viendo porno, no sería eso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué estarías viendo tú? —Esa sonrisa socarrona apareció de nuevo—. Cuéntame.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Hum. ¿Te gustaría saberlo?

—Sabes que sí. —Volvió a besar mi cuello, dejando que sus manos bajaran por mis brazos y acunaran mis pechos—. Cuéntame, nena.

—Um… —me removí cuando sus dedos se movieron sobre mis costillas—. Me gustan las que cuentan historias, o que al menos lo intentan. Que me hacen reír.

—No se supone que el porno deba ser cómico, Isabella. —Mordió detrás de mi oído—. Se supone que debe excitarte.

—Bueno, también hace eso… quiero decir, a veces. No es que lo necesite.

No justo ahora, cuando todos mis sentidos estaban ardiendo por sus manos y sus labios.

—¿Qué necesitas, Bella?

Eso era fácil. Me giré y me senté a horcajadas en su regazo.

—Sólo a ti. —Le quité el saco de su traje y comencé a desabrochar su pulcra camisa blanca.

—Soy todo tuyo.

—Maldición, sí que lo eres —le dije, besándolo con fuerza.

Su mano se metió debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a quitármela, justo cuando mi teléfono sonó.

—Mierda. Déjame decirle a Ang que no puedo tomarla y me salgo.

—Espera. —Edward me detuvo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Acéptala.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Algo en el brillo de sus ojos me puso muy caliente.

—Sí, ahora. Tengo otra fantasía que cumplir.

No sabía exactamente cuál era la fantasía, pero al parecer involucraba escuchar a su novia teniendo sexo telefónico con otro hombre. Qué raro, pero difícilmente era la cosa más rara que había escuchado. Mantuve mis ojos en los suyos al responder.

—Hola, Ang.

—Hola. Tengo a Paul Lahote para ti. Cinco cuarenta.

Huh. Bueno, si iba a tomar una llamada con Edward escuchando, esta era la mejor que podía aceptar.

—Bien, Ang.

Edward alzó una mano.

—Un segundo.

—Ponlo en altavoz.

Alcé una ceja, pero me encogí de hombros. Supongo que quería escuchar ambos lados de la llamada.

—Estoy lista. Gracias, Angela.

El teléfono sonó, y comencé el temporizador en mi celular.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo has estado? Mucho tiempo sin hablar.

Se rio.

—He estado bien. Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé.

Edward me lanzó una mirada por eso, y negué con la cabeza.

—Actuando un rol —le musité.

—Altavoz —musitó en respuesta.

Cierto.

—Oye, Paul, ¿te molesta si te pongo en altavoz? Sé que voy a necesitar ambas manos libres para hablar contigo. —Eché un tono sexy en mi voz, haciendo que mi novio se riera en silencio.

Le picoteé el pecho, el cual, Dios mío, era hermoso. Nop, nada de distracciones. Concéntrate, Bella.

—Mmm, me gusta. Hazlo, bebé. Quiero que disfrutes.

—Siempre disfruto contigo, Paul. Dame un segundo.

Silencié el teléfono y fulminé con la mirada a Edward.

—No te atrevas a hacer sonido alguno, sin importar lo que él diga.

Edward se rio.

—Corazón, voy a estar tan callado como un ratón. Tú eres la que estará haciendo ruido.

Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Tendría que pretender que me corría con Paul. No estaba segura de por qué Edward quería ver eso, pero él era bastante abierto y me apoyaba en este trabajo. Tal vez sólo quería ver ambos lados. No podía culparlo por eso.

—Bien. Prométemelo.

Alzó ambas manos.

—Palabra de scout, nena. No haré sonido alguno.

Se veía lo suficiente confiable, excepto por sus brillantes ojos. Y por esa sonrisa. Pero, maldición, era lindo.

Respiré profundamente y le quité el silencio al teléfono, activando el altavoz.

—Bien, Paul, estoy lista.

—¿Estás lista, bebé? ¿Ya está listo y mojado ese lindo coño para mí?

Mantuve mis ojos en Edward al responder.

—Sabes que sí, cariño.

Edward alzó una ceja por eso y lo siguiente que supe, es que él había metido sus dedos en mis shorts. Oh, demonios. No pretendía… ¿o sí?

Sacudí la cabeza cuando él alzó dos dedos brillantes, asintiendo como si estuviera diciendo que, en efecto, ya estaba mojada. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Edward estaba aquí, medio desnudo, y me había vuelto loca con su lengua y sus dientes justo antes de que Paul llamara.

—¿Qué estás usando para mí, bebé? —preguntó Paul, su voz sonaba sin aliento. Paul era una llamada que iba directo al sexo, la fantasía del novio, donde le gustaba darme placer oral antes de follar en alguna manera. Es por eso que estaba contenta de que Edward estuviera escuchando esta llamada, en lugar de una de las más raras.

—Mmm, estoy usando ese camisón blanco de encaje transparente que tanto te gusta en mí. Puedes ver mis pezones duros a través de él, ¿recuerdas?

En cuanto dije eso, Edward alzó mi camiseta para asomarse, sacudió la cabeza y sostuvo su pulgar y su índice un poco separados, como si estuviera diciendo que no estaban tan duros. Bueno, todavía no lo estaban, pero con él viéndolos, probablemente ese no sería el caso por mucho tiempo más.

—¡Sí! Sabes que amo verlo en ti, Bella. Me encanta quitártelo lentamente de tu cuerpo.

Y con eso, Edward me sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y bajó mis shorts. Esa era mi ropa de noche y, por supuesto, no estaba usando nada debajo. Me sonrió al verme desnuda en mi sofá.

—Amo la forma en que me miras. —Esas palabras no eran para Paul, y los ojos de Edward siguieron ardiendo mientras miraba mi cuerpo. Aunque era cierto. Amaba la forma en que me veía, como si yo fuera todo lo que él necesitaba.

—Eres tan preciosa, bebé.

Edward asintió por las palabras de Paul. Así me sentía. Me sentía preciosa cuando estaba con él.

—Me inclino y beso tus labios.

Edward lo hizo, y gemí al sentir sus labios de regreso en los míos. Finalmente.

—Bajo besando por tu cuello.

Y como si estuviera siendo guiado, como si Paul le estuviera diciendo qué hacer, Edward dejó un camino de besos por mi cuello mientras yo me recargaba en el sofá. Así que esta era su fantasía. Actuar lo que uno de los chicos decía en el teléfono, mientras que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que realmente estaba pasando, de que mis sonidos y reacciones eran reales. Mierda. Esto era caliente. Gemí cuando los dientes de Edward rozaron mi omóplato.

—Meto en mi boca uno de esos lindos pezones duros. —Sí, ya estaban duros. Cada parte de mí estaba tensa y esperando.

Edward no se llevó un pezón a la boca, en lugar de eso señaló el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Me tragué una carcajada.

—¿Cuál pezón? ¿Izquierdo o derecho? —exigí saber, porque necesitaba esa hermosa boca de regreso en mí de inmediato.

—Derecho.

Gracias a Dios. Los labios de Edward rodearon mi pezón y comenzó a chupar. Tan bueno.

—Usa tus dientes —ordené, sonriendo cuando Edward me mordió.

—Por supuesto, bebé. Chupo y tiro gentilmente de ese hermoso pezón, luego me muevo y hago lo mismo con el otro.

Edward cambió de teta y gemí en voz alta, enterrando los dedos en su cabello mientras su talentosa lengua y sus dientes seguían trabajando.

—Bajo las manos y pongo una entre tus piernas, sintiendo ese lindo coño. ¿Está mojado para mí, bebé? —preguntó Paul mientras la mano de Edward bajaba y comenzaba a sobarme.

—Sí —jadeé, empujándome contra esos dedos largos y sexys que me daban tanto placer. Edward tenía las mejores manos. Estaba segura que las de Paul no podían ser ni la mitad de buenas.

—Eres tan sexy, Bella.

Edward asintió contra mi pecho mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con mi clítoris. Tiré ligeramente de su cabello para que me viera.

—Tú me haces sentir como la chica más sexy del mundo. —Quería que Edward supiera eso, incluso mientras escuchábamos las palabras de Paul.

—Lo eres —musitó, justo antes de que Paul hiciera eco del sentimiento.

Quería reírme, pero controlé el impulso, gimiendo en lugar de eso cuando la lengua de Edward jugó con mi pezón al mismo tiempo que deslizaba un dedo dentro de mí.

—Bajo besando por tu estómago, lamiendo y chupando, mientras juego con ese precioso coño mojado.

Los labios de Edward rozaron sobre mi torso, y me hicieron cosquillas. Solté una risita.

—Eso me hace cosquillas.

—Mmm. Amo hacerte cosquillas, bebé. ¿Debería cosquillear tu coño con los labios?

Edward asintió ante las palabras de Paul, y acepté rápidamente.

—Oh, sí, por favor.

—Me gusta cuando dices por favor, Bella.

La cabeza de Edward se alzó y sus ojos me quemaron cuando abrió mis piernas.

—Por favor —susurré suavemente—. Por favor, lame mi coño.

—Por supuesto, Bella. Me agacho y le doy una larga lamida a ese clítoris. Está tan mojado e hinchado para mí, ¿no?

La lengua de Edward estaba en mí, y era difícil siquiera pensar en responderle a Paul.

—Sí —dije un poco ahogada, justo cuando él chupo y mordió mi clítoris con su boca—. ¡Oh, Dios!

—Eso es, Bella. Déjame probarte. ¿También quieres mis dedos?

Edward alzó su mano mientras yo intentaba responder.

—Dios, sí.

—Bien, bebé. Meto mi dedo en ti mientras chupo ese dulce clítoris, moviendo mi lengua a su alrededor.

Edward hizo justo eso, y me perdí, me corrí con fuerza por las acciones de Edward acopladas a las palabras de guía que Paul había dicho sin saber. Eso me puso tan caliente. Me corrí con fuerza y de manera ruidosa, tensándome alrededor de los dedos de Edward, atrapando su cara entre mis muslos mientras veía estrellas.

—Dios, Bella. Suenas tan bien esta noche. Tan bien. Casi me corro con tan sólo escucharte. ¿En serio te corriste para mí, bebé? —preguntó Paul cuando Edward sacó sus dedos de mí y se echó atrás, sonriendo mientras se lamía los labios.

—Oh, me corrí de verdad, Paul. No hay duda de ello. —Aunque no era por él, y no iba a decirlo. Todo era por Edward.

—Mmm, tan buena, bebé. Veamos si aguantas otro.

Un asentimiento y una sonrisa de Edward me hicieron saber que definitivamente estaba a punto de aguantar otro. Uno muy bueno, por cierto.

—Estoy bastante segura de que sí, Paul. —Me enderecé y jalé a Edward de regreso al sofá, le desabroché los pantalones con prisa y se los bajé. Sabía lo que venía ahora—. ¿Debería montarte, bebé?

—Eso suena bien, cariño. Baja ese coño en mi gran polla de diez pulgadas. Está doliendo por ti.

Puse mi mano sobre la boca de Edward porque vi la sonrisa y la risa doliendo por salir de él. Nop, no tenía permitido hacer sonido alguno, ni siquiera cuando me alineé y me bajé lentamente sobre su polla, gimiendo mientras él me llenaba.

—Sí, te gusta eso, ¿no, Bella?

—Me encanta. —Me sostuve de los hombros de Edward, mirándolo a los ojos cuando comencé a subir y bajar en él—. Me llenas tan bien.

—Así es, bebé. Te estiro tanto ese lindo coño, lo lleno tan bien.

Edward sólo sacudió la cabeza mientras agarraba mi cintura, ayudándome a subir y bajar.

—Tan bien —logré decir, sintiendo el dolor familiar construyéndose dentro de mí de nuevo. No tardaría mucho.

—Tan mojada, tan apretada —gruño, y supe que también Paul se estaba acercando. Los dientes de mi hermoso Edward estaban tensos mientras lo montaba más y más rápido. Sí, se correría junto conmigo.

—Me voy a correr en ese lindo coño, Bella. Te voy a llenar con mi corrida.

—¡Sí! Quiero sentirte corriéndote dentro de mí. —Una vez más, esas palabras eran para Edward, y me aseguré de que lo supiera, mirándolo a sus preciosos ojos.

—Tómalo. Tómalo, bebé. —Paul gruñó y se corrió justo cuando Edward jalaba mis labios a los suyos y se derramaba dentro de mí. Comencé a correrme justo después de él, el haber hecho que dos hombres se corrieran casi simultáneamente fue un gran aliciente.

Pasaron unos buenos treinta segundos de respiraciones pesadas por parte de Paul, yo estaba jadeando e intentando calmarme mientras me bajaba de Edward.

—Santa mierda.

—Bella, eso fue en verdad maravilloso. Creo que ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho.

Luché contra otra carcajada. No tenía sentido arruinarlo ahora, cuando había logrado pasarlo sin revelar que no estábamos solos.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Paul. Fue fantástico. —Besé suavemente a Edward—. Qué tengas una buena noche, y espero hablar contigo pronto.

—¡Así será! Buenas noches, Bella.

Colgó y detuve el reloj, mandándole mi tiempo a Angela y desconectándome inmediatamente luego de eso. De ninguna manera iba a sobrevivir a otra ronda de sexo telefónico con Edward aquí.

—Eso fue diferente —dije cuando me jaló a su regazo.

—Eso esperaba —dijo Edward con una risita, riéndose al apretar sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—¿Qué fue eso exactamente? —pregunté mientras me giraba de lado para poder verlo.

—Eso fui yo actuando el sexo telefónico contigo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que admitirlo… esta noche, cuando estaba en otra aburrida cena, estaba pensando en ti, preguntándome si estabas aceptando llamadas y qué podrías estar escuchando y haciendo. Luego me pregunté lo que ya habías escuchado. Quiero decir, me has contado unas cuantas cosas, pero imagino que tienes algunas historias.

Me reí de eso.

—Ciertamente las tengo.

Sonrió.

—Y las espero con ansías. Como sea, pensé en llamar cuando estaba en el carro, pero eso no era suficiente, así que saque los archivos de los empleados, conseguí tu dirección y vine. El haberte encontrado en el teléfono, mirando porno, bueno, me excitó, y luego pensé que sería divertido actuar contigo una de las llamadas. Le diste un gran espectáculo a Paul, nena.

—Corrección. Le _dimos_ un gran espectáculo a Paul, Edward. Y fue caliente.

Se rio.

—Sí que lo fue. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ello, en hacer lo que hicimos?

No podía negarlo.

—Sí, pero en realidad no fue mi idea. He tenido uno o dos clientes que dicen que desearían poder hacerme las cosas mientras yo estoy en el teléfono, y admito que me gustaba la idea. Nunca pensé que lo haría, pero ahí lo tienes. —Besé su nariz—. Tienes suerte de que nos tocara un buen cliente y no uno raro.

—Oh, entonces Paul es _un buen cliente_ , ¿no? —preguntó Edward, haciendo comillas en el aire para enfatizar su punto.

—Si te refieres a que no le interesan las mamás, los papás, o la popo, entonces sí.

—¿Popo? —preguntó Edward, riéndose con tanta fuerza que casi me tira de su regazo—. ¿Estás jugando?

Negué con la cabeza y agarré mi teléfono, abriendo los mensajes de Alice.

 **Ugh. Alec está en la tina frotándose popo sobre sí mismo. Odio este trabajo, te odio por no tomar esta llamada y odio mi vida.**

 **¿Cómo se supone que debo pretender que esto es caliente? ¿En qué tipo de llamada estás? Dame algo sexy en que pensar.**

Pobre Alice. Tal vez podría darle algo para ayudarla.

 **De hecho, yo tuve una buena llamada sexy y Edward estuvo aquí, así que actuó todo lo que el cliente decía. Fue la cosa más caliente de todas.**

Él se rio al leer mi mensaje.

—Me alegra mucho que no te tocara el de la popo. No habría actuado eso.

Resoplé.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, te hubiera echado por la puerta y nuestro fin de semana hubiera sido cancelado.

—Qué bueno que lo sé. Nada de coprofilia cuando te tenga atada.

—¡Ewwwww! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —golpeé su sexy pecho desnudo—. Hazme eso, y te juro que te lo haré de regreso, tomaré fotos y se las mandaré a toda la mesa directiva.

Edward se carcajeó.

—No te preocupes, corazón. Eso no está en la lista de lo que haré cuando te tenga a mi merced. No puedo decir que encuentre eso sexy en alguna manera.

Mi teléfono vibró con un mensaje.

 **Ahora te odio más. Estás despedida como mi mejor amiga.**

—Uh-oh, problemas en el paraíso de la amistad. Dile que se consiga un novio y que lo haga aceptar llamadas con ella. Le encantará —me aconsejó Edward.

Sacudí la cabeza. Le encantaría, pero ella estaba pasando ahora por un periodo de sequía. Hasta que llegó Edward, las interacciones de ambas habían sido sólo en base al teléfono.

 **Entonces supongo que no te contaré nada mañana en la comida. Lo siento, ex mejor amiga.**

Edward sonrió.

—¿Vas a darle detalles?

—A menos de que tú no quieras que lo haga.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No me molesta. Fue caliente. No me importaría hacerlo de nuevo alguna vez.

Puse mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Tal vez. Aunque me gusta mucho tenerte para mí sola.

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo.

 **Olvídalo. Estás reintegrada como mi mejor amiga. Detalles completos en la comida. Ve a divertirte con tu novio mientras yo rezo para que mi siguiente llamada no sea un pervertido raro.**

 **¡Buenas suerte con eso! Te veo mañana.**

—Alice da buenos consejos. —Edward se paró conmigo en sus brazos—. Vayamos a divertirnos nosotros, veamos si puedo mejorar la visión de Paul.

Me reí entre dientes y acaricié su cuello mientras él se dirigía a mi habitación.

—No tengo duda alguna de que sí puedes. —Y no me preocupaba que él no cumpliera mis fantasías el fin de semana. Mi Edward tenía una mente deliciosamente sucia y no podía esperar para verla en acción de nuevo.

—Maldición, así es, nena.

* * *

Me encanta que este Edward sea tan abierto de mente y saque lo mejor de cada situación. Como en la llamada de Paul, pudo haberse sentido incómodo, pero en lugar de eso la aprovechó para darle una experiencia única a su chica. Se mencionan detalles medio asquerosos jajaja pero qué se le puede hacer, son cosas que suceden en la vida real.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡No olviden dejarme sus comentarios! Díganme qué les pareció, qué les gustó o qué no les gustó. El siguiente ya es el último capítulo :)

Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **Nolebucgrl** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **Nolebucgrl** , I just translate.

* * *

 **Show, Don't Tell**

 **Capítulo 4**

Hice lo mejor que pude para prestar atención en la cena, pero la anticipación que sentía a través de mí no tenía precedentes. No era que no encontrara a Edward fascinante; en serio sí lo veía así. Era bastante joven para ser CEO; con treinta y dos años él a duras penas había esperado ocupar el lugar de su padre, pero cuando la salud de Carlisle comenzó a deteriorarse, no hubo opción. Admiraba su dedicación al legado de su familia. Y en realidad lo admiraba muchísimo a él.

Estaba sentado frente a mí en uno de esos trajes hermosos y elegantes que usaba en el trabajo, y la luz de la vela proyectaba las líneas de su cara, haciéndolo verse más precioso de lo normal, si es que eso era posible. Estaba debatiendo eso mientras él me contaba sobre sus proezas en el tenis y el golf.

Sonreí por eso.

—Deportes de niño rico.

Se rio entre dientes y me señaló con su tenedor.

—No creerías la cantidad de negocios que se resuelven en una partida de golf.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No querría creerlo.

Se rio.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco yo, pero papá insistió en que aprendiera. Al final fue una buena decisión. Llevar a un potencial compañero de negocios al club es algo que hago seguido.

No pude evitarlo. Mi mente fue ahí sin permiso y la risa salió de mí.

Edward alzó una de sus sexys cejas y esperó a que terminara mi diversión antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué tiene de divertido eso?

Sacudí la cabeza y me incliné hacia enfrente, bajando la voz.

—Es que, en mi otra línea de trabajo, he escuchado varias historias sobre lo que pasa en el club mientras estás en el _sauna_. —Lancé comillas al aire alrededor de la última palabra y me reí con más fuerte cuando la cara de Edward se puso roja—. ¿Hay algo que todavía no me ha contado, señor Cullen? No te preocupes, no te juzgaré.

Se unió a mis risas entonces.

—No tengo nada que contar, sucia. Sólo pensaba que es mejor que sea más observante la próxima vez que esté ahí.

Me reí más fuerte por eso.

—A Marcus le encanta agarrar hombres y darles una mamada en los vestidores y la ducha.

—Y ahora estoy pensando que es mejor que tenga cuidado con a quién invito al club de ahora en adelante. Nunca sabes quién podría estar malinterpretando la invitación.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y me hizo reír de nuevo.

—Antes de tomar ese trabajo no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de cosas extrañas que sucedían justo en mis narices. —Le sonreí cuando tomó mi mano y rozó sus labios sobre ella—. Espero que no te moleste que mi mente vaya ahí de vez en cuando.

Se rio entre dientes y besó de nuevo mi mano.

—Me encanta a donde va tu mente. ¿Crees que no sé dónde ha estado desde que nos sentamos a cenar?

Me mordí el labio y sacudí la cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo. Saber a dónde vamos a ir y preguntarme qué vas a hacer cuando estemos ahí hace que me sea difícil concentrarme. —Me di cuenta de que él podría tomar eso de mala manera, así que me apresuré en explicarme—. No es que no quiera saber más de ti. ¡Sí quiero! Me encanta conocerte mejor. Es que… —me callé y me encogí de hombros.

Sonrió y jugó con los dedos de la mano que sostenía.

—Bella, ¿crees que no es lo mismo para mí? Estoy sentado frente a ti y tú estás usando ese sexy vestido rojo, y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en que, dentro de una hora, te tendré atada a mi cama y completamente a mi merced.

Solté un gemidito por sus palabras, y juro que sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Exacto. Pero al mismo tiempo, me encanta conocerte. No quiero que pienses que te quiero sólo por el sexo. Sí, así es cómo me acerqué a ti y cómo comenzamos, pero no lo es todo. He pasado meses esperándote. Así que, aunque una gran parte de mí quiere cargarte y salir corriendo de este restaurante, estoy intentando controlarlo.

Que me maldigan si ese discursito no me puso más caliente por él.

—Tenemos todo el fin de semana —le recordé.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, exacto.

No lo entendió, que dulzura.

—Tenemos todo el fin de semana para conocernos. —Sonreí cuando sus ojos verdes se agrandaron—. Llévame a tu casa y muéstrame lo que tienes.

—Isabella Swan, de verdad creo que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. —Edward se paró y echó dinero en la mesa antes de ponerme de pie.

Besé su mandíbula.

—Lo soy.

Un estremecimiento de anticipación pasó a través de mí cuando su mano bajó por mi espalda. Ya estaba ardiendo por él.

—Vamos.

Xoxoxoxox

El viaje en el carro fue mayormente en silencio. Sentía la excitación y los nervios creciendo con cada milla que manejaba. Miré sus dedos flexionarse en el volante de su carro caro, sabiendo que muy pronto esas hermosas y competentes manos estarían en mí.

—Maneja más rápido.

Se rio y pisó el acelerador.

—Necesito saber… ¿hay alguna regla aquí?

Aparté la vista de sus manos y miré su cara igualmente hermosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Hay algo que estés segura que no quieres que haga? No quiero hacer algo que no te guste.

Pensé en ello por un minuto, pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Los únicos límites que tengo son cosas que tú no harías.

Se rio con nerviosísimo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Porque no eres desagradable.

Edward sonrió por eso, y me reí.

—Bien. Ya sabes cómo me siento respecto a la popo. Lo mismo aplica para pipi. Y nada de niños o animales.

La cara que hizo no tenía precio. Se veía horrorizado. Debería estar agradecido por no haber estado cerca para ese tipo de llamadas. Eran las peores.

—Exacto. Y nada de compartir. Los tríos son calientes en teoría, pero no quiero que mi hombre me quiera con alguien más.

Soltó un gruñido por eso.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello. No tengo interés alguno en compartirte. Eres toda mía.

Debía admitir que eso me complacía; solté un suspiro.

Edward me miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué, estás sorprendida?

¿Lo estaba?

—No exactamente. Es que… te portas tan tranquilo por mi trabajo y no te molestó jugar conmigo mientras estaba en el teléfono con un cliente, así que supongo que una parte de mí pensó que estarías de acuerdo en compartir.

Se rio y tomó mi mano.

—Bella, soy un hijo de puta muy posesivo. Probablemente muy pronto descubrirás eso. Lo que haces en el teléfono, bueno, creo que es sexy, sí, y me fascina porque amo escuchar cómo funciona tu mente. Y creo que es endemoniadamente caliente que seas tan abierta de mente respecto a lo sexual. Además, creo que la línea telefónica te da buenas ideas que me encantaría trabajar contigo.

Sonrió ante la risita que solté.

—Una cosa es que un hombre te oiga, que imagine estar contigo, y otra es que uno esté de verdad contigo. Ninguno de tus clientes va a ver exactamente lo preciosa que eres cuando te corres. No sentirá lo suave que es tu pie, o verá cómo se sonroja cuando te excitas. No tienen idea de lo bien que hueles y lo increíble que sabes. Sólo pueden imaginar tu perfecto cuerpo, mientras que yo puedo verlo y tocarlo. Eso es sólo para mí. Así que no, no te compartiré con ningún hombre o mujer; o cualquier otro ser vivo. —Hizo una carita que no tuvo precio por esa última parte.

Usé mi mano libre para echarme aire porque sus palabras me dejaron muy caliente y excitada.

—Qué bien —logré decir cuando finalmente pude hablar—. También soy muy posesiva, así que lo mismo va para ti.

—No me molesta, nena. —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Algo más fuera de consideración?

—Bueno, nada de dolor en sí. No me molesta unas nalgadas o algo así, pero nada de látigos, cintos y cosas así.

—Oye.

Lo miré.

—Nunca te lastimaría. Ni físicamente ni de otra manera. —Los ojos de Edward ardieron en los míos—. Sé que es pronto, pero estoy comprometido con esto. Tú eres la única para mí. Nunca antes en mi vida he estado más seguro de algo.

Esas palabras. Lo que me hicieron. Llevaba meses obsesionada con este precioso hombre, y saber que él se sentía igual que yo me asombraba.

—Lo mismo digo —le dije, suspiré cuando sus labios chocaron con los míos.

Nos besamos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo antes de que él se apartara y me sonriera.

—Por cierto, ya llegamos.

¡Ja! Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el carro se había detenido. De hecho, incluso había olvidado que estábamos en el carro cuando me besó. Era por mucho el hombre más potente que alguna vez había conocido.

Edward se bajó del carro y vino a mi lado para ayudarme, agarró mi maleta de la cajuela antes de guiarme dentro del elegante edificio de condominios.

—Debí haber sabido que vivías aquí. —Twilight Towers era fácilmente el lugar más caro y lujoso de la ciudad.

Edward se encogió de hombros, asintiéndole al portero cuando pasamos junto a él, y tiró de mi mano cuando yo lo que quería era quedarme y mirar el hermoso lobby.

—Es conveniente. Está cerca del trabajo y de todo lo demás, de hecho. Es más fácil así. Justo ahora no tengo tiempo para preocuparme por una casa en los suburbios.

Me llevó al elevador y me reí cuando el chico que al parecer operaba el elevador presionó el botón para el último piso.

—Sólo lo mejor, Isabella —susurró Edward en mi oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo y haciéndome estremecer.

Estaba ansiando mucho obtener lo mejor de él. Pronto. Y Edward también lo sabía. Su sonrisa lo decía todo.

Edward le agradeció al conserje, o como quiera que se llame el que opera el elevador, y me llevó directo a su sala. Jadeé ante los brillantes pisos de mármol y las paredes de ventana que nos rodeaban.

—Dios, Edward, este lugar es asombroso.

Soltó mi bolsa y pasó sus brazos a mi alrededor desde atrás, besándome el cuello.

—Me sirve. Te daré un tour. Más tarde.

Sí, más tarde. La verdad podríamos estar en una bodega justo ahora, y lo único de lo que estaría consciente sería Edward. Todo mi cuerpo se encendió cuando sentí su erección presionada contra mi espalda.

—Más tarde está bien.

Se rio y me cargó en sus brazos, sus zapatos resonaban en esos pisos de mármol mientras me cargaba hacia su habitación. Encendió la luz cuando llegamos ahí y miré boquiabierta la cama que dominaba todo el cuarto.

—Cuatro postes —murmuré, mirándolo todo. Noté que cada uno de los postes ya tenía una corbata de tela blanca en ellos—. Conveniente.

Edward se rio mientras me dejaba gentilmente de pie. Solté un gemidito cuando mis pies se hundieron en la alfombra más suave alguna vez inventada. Vaya.

—¿Te molestaría si te dijera que la cama es nueva?

Aparté la vista de esa hermosa cama y miré a Edward sobre mi hombro.

—¿Qué tan nueva?

Sonrió.

—Ayer la entregaron. Todavía no he dormido ahí. Quería que la primera vez fuera contigo.

Un golpe de emoción se movió a través de mí por eso.

—Ciertamente te mueves rápido. Acabábamos de hablar sobre esta fantasía. —Me giré y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Me encanta.

Me besó suavemente.

—Me alegra. Tuve que persuadirlos un poco para que la entregaran de inmediato, pero lo logré.

Me reí por eso.

—Creo que te refieres a sobornarlos, pero no me importa. Es perfecta. —Si alguien hubiera sacado la cama directo de mis fantasías, se habría visto exactamente así. Era de una madera oscura de cerezo, con una suave tela blanca en la parte superior y una cabecera que tenía tablillas en lugar de madera sólida. Se veía como una cama que encajaría con una princesa o una reina.

—Les hice que cambiaran la cabecera.

Era como si hubiera leído mi mente. Le alcé una ceja y sonrió.

—Esposas.

Jódanme. Empecé a sudar frío por las imágenes que entraron en mi cerebro. Él esposado y a mi merced, yo esposada y a la suya. Sí, por favor.

—Para ambos —dije, mordiendo su barbilla.

—Absolutamente —aceptó.

—Muy bien. —Miré de nuevo la cama y estiré la mano para tocar una corbata blanca—. Supongo que añadiste esto después de que fue entregada.

Bufó.

—Oh no, les dije que necesitaba unas buenas corbatas para atar a mi novia, y me las dieron gratis.

Se rio cuando le golpeé el pecho, luego me jaló hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te diré que fue un gran placer comprar estas por mi cuenta. Me la mantuve imaginando cada corbata en tu piel, y quería las de la seda más suave que pudiera encontrar. No quiero lastimarte, Bella.

Me derretí un poco por sus palabras y froté la tela. Era suave.

—Me encanta.

—Muy bien. —Comenzó a besar mi cuello, y sus manos bajaron a la bastilla de mi vestido. Lo levantó lentamente para revelar las sexys bragas de encaje rojo que había usado para él—. Carajo. Eres tan hermosa.

Y así me sentía mientras sus manos se movían tan ligeramente sobre mi piel, subiendo cada vez más el vestido sobre el sostén a juego. Lanzó mi vestido a una silla en la esquina cuando me liberó de él y pausó para mirar mi cuerpo.

—Estoy dividido entre querer dejarte esto puesto, porque te ves endemoniadamente sexy, o quitártelo antes de atarte, porque será un poco difícil más tarde.

Me reí ante la mirada desgarrada en su cara.

—Tengo más que podría usar para ti más tarde.

Sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Y volvió a besarme y tocarme, dejando un camino de fuego en todas partes que sus labios y manos tocaban. Estaba ardiendo por él y todavía ni siquiera habíamos comenzado. Apenas noté cuando me soltó el sostén y éste cayó, ni cuando mis bragas comenzaron a irse. Sólo lo noté entonces porque sus labios se apartaron de los míos mientras él las bajaba y me ayudaba a quitármelas.

Mi estómago se tensó un poco cuando tomó mi mano y me llevó a la cama. Apartó ese esponjoso edredón verde, y suspiré un poco cuando vi las sábanas. Tenían ese brillo caro que significaba que serían endemoniadamente suaves y, efectivamente, sentía como si estuviera acostada en una nube cuando Edward me recostó.

Se paró junto a mí, mirándome y sonriendo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, enterrando las manos en las sábanas para evitar retorcerme sobre la cama más increíble alguna vez creada.

—No he hecho nada más que imaginar cómo te verías en esta cama desde que la elegí. La realidad es incluso mejor que la fantasía.

Estiré la mano hacia él, se agachó y le di un ardiente beso.

—Ese es nuestro mantra, ¿no? —pregunté cuando pude concentrarme de nuevo.

Se rio.

—Así es.

Sus labios se alejaron de los míos, y dejó besos a lo largo de la orilla derecha de mi mandíbula, bajó por mi cuello, siguió a lo largo de la curva de mi hombro, y bajaron hasta llegar a mis dedos. Había estado tan ocupada disfrutando de cómo me sentía que no me di cuenta de que estaba estirando mi brazo hasta que sentí la seda blanca contra mi muñeca.

—¿Está muy apretada? —preguntó, y negué con la cabeza, incapaz de formar palabras ya que mi fantasía comenzaba a cobrar vida. Él ya estaba haciéndolo mejor de lo que imaginé al seducirme mientras me ataba en lugar de esperar a que estuviera atada por completo.

—Tira de ella.

Hice lo que me pidió, y se mantuvo firme, pero podía notar que podría liberarme si necesitaba hacerlo.

—Está un poco floja.

—Quiero que sientas que puedes detenerme en cualquier momento, incluso si no puedes decir las palabras. —Sólo sonrió por la mirada que le dediqué—. Quiero que estés cómoda con todo lo que hacemos.

—Lo estoy.

—Muy bien. —Y volvió a besarme, comenzó con mis labios y dejó un camino ardiente que bajó por mi cuello y brazo, asegurándome al otro poste—. ¿Qué tal?

—Maravilloso —respondí, porque lo era. Todo mi cuerpo estaba vivo en una manera en que nunca antes lo había estado, y apenas habíamos comenzado.

Regresó a mis labios, me besó profundamente por unos minutos antes de bajar besando por mi cuerpo, presionó sus suaves labios contra mis pezones, mi estómago y bajó a mi coño, donde pasó muy pocos segundos besando y lamiéndome antes de bajar a mi muslo y pierna. Solté un lloriqueó de disgusto, lo cual hizo reír a Edward.

—No te preocupes, nena. Prometo volver a visitar esa área en algún momento de la noche.

Sonrió por la mirada de odio que le lancé mientras ataba mi tobillo derecho a la cama. Oficialmente me iba a volver loca esta noche. No podía esperar, pero al mismo tiempo quería exigirle que terminara lo que había comenzado. Antes de poder sacar las palaras, él ya estaba de nuevo lamiendo mi coño, fue un momento muy breve mientras bajaba por la pierna izquierda igual que había hecho con la derecha.

—Estás disfrutando de torturarme, ¿no? —le pregunté cuando mi pierna izquierda quedó atada a la cama.

—Apenas comienzo, Bella. —Se levantó de la cama y presionó sus labios sobre los míos, dejándome probarme a mí en él. Tan caliente—. Esto es lo que querías, nena. Prometo que va a ser increíble. Confía en mí.

Estaba usando su voz de sexo conmigo, y eso fue suficiente para volverme loca.

—Sí confío en ti.

—Muy bien.

Me besó de nuevo antes de estirar la mano por algo en su buro. Levantó mi cabeza y deslizó una venda sobre mis ojos. Jadeé un poco cuando me quitó esa ventaja que tenía; la habilidad de ver lo que me iba a hacer, incluso si no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ahora Edward tenía completamente el control, y yo no tendría ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.

—¿Te parece bien? —preguntó suavemente y asentí, no estaba segura de poder confiar en mí para no rogarle que me la quitara. Estaba renunciando al control, y eso significaba a todo por completo. Me asustaba, pero también me excitaba. Me gustaba un poco que él lo hubiera llevado un paso más allá de atarme. Estaba tomando el control, pero seguía asegurándose de que yo estuviera de acuerdo con lo que él hacía.

—Me alegra. Ahora, si quieres que detenga cualquier cosa que haga, di "Edward alto" y lo haré. Si dices que no riéndote u cualquier otra cosa, serás ignorada, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Sentí la cama moverse cuando se levantó, y escuché sus pisadas alejarse de la cama. ¿A dónde iba? No tenía idea de cuánto estuve ahí, el tiempo transcurría mientras la anticipación crecía dentro de mí. Jugué con tirar de las corbatas e ir a investigar lo que él estaba haciendo, pero eso iba en contra de toda la fantasía. Tenía que confiar en que él regresaría a mí, esperaba que pronto.

Solté un suspirito cuando escuché algo sonar junto a mi cabeza y la cama se hundió en el lado izquierdo. No podía ver a Edward, pero podía olerlo. Soltaba un aroma a condimentos y menta del que estaba más consciente ahora que no podía ver.

—¿Alguien se estaba impacientando? —preguntó, sus labios estaban justo junto a mi oído.

Su lengua trazó la orilla de mi oreja y mordió mi lóbulo, haciéndome soltar un gemido alto. Bastardo. Sabía lo sensibles que eran mis orejas.

—¿Y bien, Isabella?

Me estremecí porque usó mi nombre formal.

—Sí.

Hizo un sonidito de _tsk_.

—Chica sucia. Iba a ponértelo fácil al principio, pero ahora creo que tendré que empezar antes la tortura.

Sus palabras me excitaron y me asustaron. La idea de tortura conjuraba todo tipo de cosas malas, pero confiaba en Edward, y él había prometido no lastimarme. Si pensara que él era el tipo de chico que haría eso, no lo habría dejado hacer esto en primer lugar.

Esperé conteniendo el aliento cuando la cama se movió de nuevo. Se estaba alejando de mí y tiré de las corbatas, queriendo agarrarlo. Si su tortura era dejarme por más tiempo, lloraría. Preferiría que me nalgueara a que me dejara sola de nuevo.

—Relájate, nena. Te va a encantar.

Ciertamente lo esperaba. El hecho de que él no fuera a dejarme me hacía sentir mejor, y dejé que mis brazos se relajaran de nuevo.

Cayó el silencio y me esforcé por escuchar cualquier movimiento. No escuché nada, pero de repente sentí el toque más ligero en la planta de mi piel, tan ligero que no estaba segura de no haberlo imaginado. Pero entonces se repitió en el otro pie, a lo largo del arco. ¿Era una pluma? Era suave, pero no… ¿cerdas? ¿Alguna especie de cepillo?

Lo que sea que fuera, viajó a lo largo de mis dos pies, primero de manera ligera, luego más y más duro. Y entre más duro se ponía, más cosquilleaba. Comencé a reírme e intenté alejar los pies, pero por supuesto que no podía. Edward había atado mis pies más fuertes que mis manos, suponiendo que si liberaba las ataduras de mis manos entonces podría soltarme los pies yo misma si lo necesitaba. Ahora veía por qué había hecho eso. Genio malvado.

—¡Edward! ¡Me hace cosquillas! —grité, riéndome cuando lo que sea que fuera eso se metió entre mis dedos.

—Lo sé. Hay más formas divertidas de torturar un cuerpo que con látigos y cadenas, nena. —Sonaba tan presumido. Definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo. Ambos nos divertíamos.

La brocha; en definitiva, era una brocha, se hundió de nuevo en el arco de mi pie, haciendo gritar e intentar torcerme de nuevo, pero no podía alejarme. Rozó un dedo, y con las cosquillas llegó ese tirón en mi vientre. Era una tortura dulce, y ya lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Sentí las cerdas subir por mi pierna, dejándome la piel erizada tras su paso. Jadeé cuando la brocha rozó ligeramente sobre mi coño. Santa mierda. ¿Quién sabía que eso se sentiría tan bien? Solté un lloriqueó cuando siguió subiendo por mi torso, rodeando mis pezones. Tan sensibles. Definitivamente estaba más excitada de lo que lo había estado en toda mi vida.

—Eres una hermosa obra de arte, Bella.

Ese comentario me hizo preguntarme si en realidad estaría pintando algo en mí. No se había sentido así, pero no tenía ni idea. Y ese hecho me excitaba todavía más.

La brocha bajó de nuevo por mi estómago, e inhalé bruscamente cuando la rozó de nuevo sobre mi clítoris.

—Parecería que disfrutas de eso, cariño. Tendremos que volver a ello más tarde.

Maldición. Solté un gemido de frustración, y Edward se rio.

—Todo a su tiempo, nena. La noche es joven, y tenemos mucho por hacer.

Bueno, eso era prometedor.

—Te ves un poco caliente y excitada, Isabella. Hagamos algo al respecto, ¿te parece?

—Bien —susurré. No tenía ni idea de qué era… no me había amordazado, pero sentía que no debía hablar. Quería que esto fuera todo sobre él. Era raro.

Solté un jadeo alto cuando algo húmedo y frío se presionó contra mi pezón derecho. Hielo. Santa mierda. Podía sentir el pezón endureciéndose inmediatamente, y luego Edward bajó el hielo por mi pecho y lo movió hacia el otro, dejando un camino de agua helada tras él. Me estremecí, luego suspiré cuando una boca caliente y húmeda se cerró en el pezón derecho, su lengua daba vueltas contra él, lo caliente remplazó el frío.

Estaba muriendo por enterrar mis dedos en el cabello de Edward y sostenerlo contra mí, pero no podía. Y luego esa lengua caliente trazó la línea que había dejado con el hielo hacia el pezón izquierdo, y chupó, lamió y mordió ese. Los sonidos que estaba haciendo no tenían precedentes, maullidos bajos, jadeos y suspiros. El ser incapaz de hacer algo más que eso me estaba volviendo loca.

Edward me soltó, y de repente sentí el frío de nuevo bajando por mi vientre, dirigiéndose directo a… no, no lo haría. Pero sí lo hizo. El frío se presionó contra mi clítoris y me hizo gritar su nombre una y otra vez mientras subía y bajaba por mi clítoris antes de meterlo en mí. Era más largo de lo que esperaba, estaba claro que no era un cubo de hielo normal. Desearía poder verlo, pero no podía hacer nada más que sentir el frío entrando y saliendo de mí.

—¡Edward! Por favor. —Pero no dije que se detuviera. No quería que se detuviera. Sabía lo que seguía, si es que él se apegaba a lo que les había hecho a mis pezones.

—Oh, Bella. Es todo un placer para mí, créeme.

Y entonces eso helado salió de mí y su lengua estaba lamiendo el camino que hizo al bajar por mi torso. Quería, con todo lo que había en mí, abrir más mis piernas cuando su lengua tocó mi clítoris, pero tuve que quedarme quieta y dejar que la lengua de Edward hiciera su magia, calentándome antes de meterse en mi coño y follarme lentamente.

Las sensaciones, de caliente a helado, la talentosa lengua de Edward, fue demasiado para mí, y me corrí con su lengua enterrada en mí.

—Deliciosa. Eso uno —murmuró antes de presionar sus labios sobre los míos.

Su boca estaba fría, y juro que sabía a uvas. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Ya estás lo suficientemente caliente, nena? Tus pezones siguen durísimos. Hagamos algo al respecto. —Escuche a Edward respirar profundamente—. Si no te gusta esto, dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ni sabía de qué estaba preocupado, pero de todas formas acepté. Un minuto después, sentí escozor en el pezón derecho cuando algo caliente lo golpeó. No dolió en sí, pero fue inesperado.

—¿Es demasiado? —preguntó Edward suavemente, sus dedos se presionaron sobre él. Luego del escozor, sólo se sentía cálido y un poco pegajoso.

—No. Es diferente, pero no en mal sentido.

—Bien.

Segundos después, el otro pezón recibió el mismo tratamiento. Este fue menos sorprendente, y me sentí anticipando el escozor, amando la forma en cómo se sentía. Arqueé la espada, disfrutando la sensación.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó.

Asentí ansiosamente y sentí el escozor en la parte baja de mi vientre. Tan bueno.

—Es algo bueno que estés depilada —dijo Edward suavemente antes de que el escozor golpeara mi clítoris, me hizo gritar mientras me corría por ese calor blanco.

»Bueno, eso te gusto. —Se rio entre dientes, frotándome, o estaba… espera un segundo. Me estaba despegando algo.

—¿Era cera?

Se rio.

—Todo se revelará más tarde, Isabella.

Sentí sus manos bajar a mi tobillo y suspiré cuando liberó el primero, luego el otro. ¿Ya habíamos terminado? Intenté no sentirme decepcionada, pero quería más. Sentí mi brazo derecho aflojarse, pero luego me di cuenta de que la corbata seguía amarrada.

—¿Creíste que ya habíamos terminado? Niña tonta. —Edward besó mi cuello y luego me soltó el brazo izquierdo—. Date la vuelta y estira las manos sobre tu cabeza.

Gracias a Dios. Me di la vuelta y estiré las manos hacia la cabecera. Edward tiró de ellas hasta dejarlas donde las quería, y luego sentí las corbatas atar mis dos manos juntas.

—Qué espalda tan preciosa. ¿Qué haré con ella? —se preguntó, su dedo trazó una línea que bajaba por mi espina hasta todo lo largo de la raja de mi culo. Salté un poco cuando presionó ese dedo contra mi culo, y Edward se rio.

—Esta vez no, nena. Nada de qué preocuparse.

No sabía si me sentía aliviada o decepcionada. No era algo que yo le hubiera dicho que estaba en la lista de cosas prohibidas, pero nunca lo había hecho tampoco. Tenía curiosidad por el anal, y Dios sabía que hablaba de ello todo el tiempo con mis clientes, pero me faltaba hacerlo de verdad. Estaba bastante segura de que sí quería hacerlo.

—¿Eso te decepciona? —preguntó Edward.

—No sé. ¿Algo? —Fue más una pregunta que una respuesta.

—Necesitamos prepararnos para eso, nena. Pero te prometo que muy pronto cada parte de ti será mía.

Eso mandó estremecimientos por mi cuerpo, y solté un gemidito.

—Parece que lo apruebas.

Asentí.

—Sí. Toda yo. Tuya.

Se rio.

—Me encanta.

Escuché un chasquido y lo siguiente que supe fue que sentí un líquido cayendo sobre mi espalda. Estaba un poco frío, pero nada como el hielo de antes. Luego las manos de Edward se movieron sobre mí, sus dedos extendían el líquido en todas partes, enterrándose en músculos que ni siquiera sabía que estaban adoloridos. Era una especie de aceite para masaje que se calentaba gradualmente con su toque, y olía increíble.

—Relájate. Sólo siente.

Edward se sentó en mi trasero y se puso a trabajar de verdad. Este hombre sí que sabía dar masajes.

—Si alguna vez quieres dejar toda esta cosa de ser un magnate de bienes raíces, en serio podrías ganar buen dinero como masajista —le dije, sonreí cuando se rio.

—Lo tendré en mente si la economía se hunde de nuevo.

—Hazlo.

Me fue a la deriva en una bruma de un delirante placer mientras él trabajaba en mi espalda, piernas y pies. Si, esto era definitivamente mejor que la fantasía, y eso que todavía ni siquiera me follaba.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando un repentino golpe en el culo me hizo saltar de sorpresa.

—¡Edward!

—Sólo me aseguraba de que siguieras despierta.

Sus dedos acariciaron el ligero escozor de donde me había nalgueado, y me relajé un poco. Aunque justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, su dedo regreso a mi culo y esta vez lo metió, haciéndome jadear. No dolió exactamente, pero se sintió raro.

—Relájate —dijo de nuevo, metió la mano debajo de mí y deslizó un dedo dentro de mi coño.

Jadeé y me tensé alrededor de ambos dedos, y él se detuvo, esperó hasta que me relajé antes de moverse de nuevo para follarme lentamente. Justo cuando estaba acostumbrándome a la intrusión, metió un segundo dedo en ambos lugares.

—Estás tan apretada, nena. Se va a sentir muy bien cuando te folle por aquí —murmuró Edward.

Tan sólo el pensar en eso, bueno, junto con sus dedos, me prendió de nuevo, y me corrí a su alrededor.

—Oh sí, te encanta, ¿no? —dejó un beso en la parte trasera de mi cuello luego de sacar ambos dedos de mí.

Salté cuando algo frio bajó por mi espalda hacia la raja de mi culo. No pude evitar apretarme, lo que hizo reír a Edward.

—Confía, nena.

Luego su lengua subió por esa línea, desde el culo hasta el cuello. Tan bueno. Ahora estaba acostado sobre mí y suspiré al sentir finalmente su piel desnuda en la mía.

—Pronto —susurró, mordiendo mi cuello mientras sus manos me acariciaban los costados.

Se apartó de mí, desató mis muñecas y luego me giró antes de atarme de nuevo con las muñecas juntas sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?

No tenía idea de cuánto más podría aguantar. Mi cuerpo ya era prácticamente gelatina, pero acepté de todas formas. Quería saber qué más haría.

Recibí mi respuesta rápidamente cuando algo comenzó a vibrar. Lo presionó contra cada pezón, haciéndome gemir, antes de llevarlo a mi clítoris. Lo sostuvo ahí, haciendo que me removiera y gimiera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme, lo quitó. Comencé a maldecirlo, pero lo metió en mí y luego siguió trabajando con su lengua. No tardé mucho antes de correrme, pensé que al fin me follaría, pero no. Sólo cambió de lugares, metió la lengua y puso el vibrador en mi clítoris, de un lado a otro, me estaba volviendo loca.

Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me corrí. Mi cuerpo ya no era mío, y si no hubiera estado atada a la cama, probablemente habría levitado sobre ella, así de perdida estaba en el placer.

Al fin Edward apagó el juguete y subió por mi cuerpo. Sentí sus manos en mi cara y parpadeé sorprendida cuando me quitó la venda, dejando entrar la luz. La primera cosa que vi fue la hermosa cara de Edward, sus ojos verdes brillaban con deseo. Abrí la boca para decir algo – qué, no estaba segura – pero antes de poder hacerlo, él me abrió las piernas y entró en mí. Estaba tan mojada que fue fácil entrar y ambos gemimos cuando me llenó.

—Al fin —dijo, sonriéndome para luego besarme suavemente, sólo mantenía su cuerpo dentro del mío.

—¿Por qué me quitaste la venda? —pregunté. No me molestaba, sólo sentía curiosidad.

—Porque quería ver tu preciosa cara cuando te tomara.

Su respuesta me emocionó, y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, urgiéndolo a moverse.

—Ya me has provocado lo suficiente. Fóllame, maldita sea.

Así que eso hizo. Nuestros cuerpos se movieron juntos, ansiosos de unirse finalmente luego de tantos juegos y tortura. Edward siguió sonriéndome entre besos. Se tomó su tiempo, y de alguna forma se sintió cómo si estuviéramos haciendo algo más que tener sexo. No estaba lista para ponerle nombre, a pesar de que creía saber qué era. Además, estaba mareada por el sexo, así que no iba a decir cosas que él no estuviera listo para escuchar.

Cuando Edward se acercó a su liberación, metió la mano entre nosotros y movió sus dedos sobre mi clítoris que ya estaba sensible. No costó mucho encenderme, y cuando me corrí a su alrededor, él finalmente se dejó ir. Colapsó sobre mí por unos minutos, y finalmente tuve que rogarle por mi liberación.

—Edward, por favor, desátame.

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez, estudió mi cara con ansiedad cuando pasó las manos entre las tablillas y desabrochó las corbatas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Negué con la cabeza, moviendo la mano hacia su hermosa cara.

—Sólo quería tocarte. Fue más tortuoso no poder tocarte que todo lo demás que me hiciste.

Sonrió por eso, y dejó un beso en mi nariz.

—Me gusta que no puedas mantener tus manos lejos de mí.

Tuve que reírme.

—A mí también.

Me miró a los ojos.

—Pero, sobre lo que te hice, ¿te gustó? ¿Cumplí tus expectativas?

Era difícil creerlo, pero mi confiado Gerente se veía un poco nervioso por mi reacción.

—Puedo decirte con honestidad que eclipsaste cualquier expectativa que pudiera tener. —Sonreí por la mirada de orgullo y felicidad que apareció en esa preciosa cara. ¿Cómo es que él era mío? Era la chica más afortunada de todas.

—Hablando de eso… ¿qué me _hiciste_?

Edward se sentó y me jaló para sentarme también, señalando su buro. Por supuesto, había una brocha para pintura, un vibrado – el cual iba a tener que robar o a tener que comprarme el mío porque era maravilloso –, aceite corporal, velas y un cuenco que tenía un palito junto con un residuo morado.

Lo miré.

—¿Es… era una paleta? ¿Me follaste con una paleta, Edward Cullen?

Sonrió.

—De uva. Delicioso, especialmente al ser combinada contigo.

Santa mierda. Nunca pensé… pero me gustó.

—Vaya.

—¿Estás enojada? —preguntó, de repente parecía ser un pequeño niño atrapado con la mano en las galletas. O en el refrigerador, supongo.

—No. Fue un poco diferente, pero divertido. Tengo que admirar tu creatividad.

Se rio.

—Me alegra. No estaba seguro de las velas, pero sabía que era tu fantasía desde hace mucho y quería hacerlo bien para ti.

—Lo hiciste de maravilla. —Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor—. Fue mejor que cualquier cosa que yo haya soñado. Gracias por darme mi fantasía. —Presioné mis labios con los suyos.

Me regresó el beso de manera suave.

—Apenas estoy empezando.

Tiré de su cabello.

—Corrección. Apenas _estamos_ empezando. Tenemos mucho por delante.

Edward sonrió.

—Me gusta eso. Diría que tenemos años y años de material.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido por la promesa que escuché en sus palabras.

—Me parece bien.

—Y a mí también. —Me empujó de nuevo sobre el colchón—. Comencemos ya con esos años.

Le sonreí.

—No me digas. Sólo muéstrame.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

—Siempre. —Y así lo hizo.

* * *

¡Volví! Lamento mucho haberme perdido tanto tiempo, pero a veces la vida te pone retos que son muy difíciles de superar. Espero poder regularizarme un poco con las traducciones ahora que mi vida es un poco menos caótica.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Edward también cumplió sus expectativas o sólo las de Bella? ;)

Esta historia termina aquí, yo ya la voy a marcar como completa. Nolebucgrl comentó que existe la posibilidad de añadirle más capítulos a la historia en un futuro, pero de momento para ella hasta aquí quedaba. Si sube otro capítulo, tengan por seguro que lo traduciré.

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios!


End file.
